


Some Secrets Are Better Off Hidden

by Dudeidcletmein



Series: Secrets [1]
Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: A whole lot of trying, Aftermath of Violence, And a whole lot of failing, Angst, Character Development, Developing Emotions, Developing Relationship, Don't Post To Another Site, Edd tries his best, Everyone Has Issues, Fights, Graphic Depictions of Illness, I didn't just write this on a whim and I actually know where the narrative goes, M/M, Memory Loss, Men Crying, Mental Breakdown, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining, Plot, Secrets, Self-Defense, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Threats of Violence, Tom can't catch a break, Tom tries his best, Tord is a jerk but he gets better I promise, Tord never left, TordTom, Verbal Abuse, Violence, tom is emotional, tomtord - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:47:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 27,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24862540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dudeidcletmein/pseuds/Dudeidcletmein
Summary: You can never know what tomorrow holds, but that's not the problem here. All Tom wants to know is what yesterday held.Alternative: Tom gets dragged deeper into the pits of misery everytime he meets the brick wall known as Tord. Not only does this guy make Tom's life a living hell, he also makes it more difficult to retrieve his lost memories. Tom merely sees Tord as an obstacle to over come. But when forgotten feelings sprout out once again, his whole world is flipped upside down for the second time.
Relationships: Tom/Tord (Eddsworld)
Series: Secrets [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1798906
Comments: 24
Kudos: 146





	1. Meeting People You Already Knew For The First Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waking up alone on a Sunday would've been normal to any other person. But Tom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I originally started this series on my wattpad account (Treetec) and I've decided to post it here as well!
> 
> I will verify that this account is valid and not some copycat in my wattpad description. And also, I will be posting my stuff on wattpad before I post it here on AO3.
> 
> I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoy writing it! Have a nice day!

**7:59** ** a** **m**

The sun beamed through the window, forcing the blue lad to wake up. He stuffed his face in the soft pillows underneath him, in an attempt to defy the irritating light. When that failed, he let out a defeated groan, turning his gaze to the side. He squinted his eyes open to see a digital clock. It took a bit for his vision to adjust. When it did, he could properly read the numbers blaring in red. the time read 8:01 am. He ignored the time and tried to fall back asleep.

...

He threw the sheets off himself. Obviously not happy with the fact he couldn't doze off into la-la land.

His face went from slight annoyance to utter confusion when he didn't recognize his surroundings.

He got up, suddenly in the mood to investigate, but quickly regretted it. His legs felt like wet noodles as he held onto the bed frame for support. His legs felt _so_ weak. When he gathered enough strength to get up, he shakily lifted himself. Using the help of the bed of course.

Feeling confident he took a few steps forward but to no avail. He slipped and fell back harshly with a loud _thud_. Suddenly feeling dizzy from the unexpected fall.

He sat up and gave the object he tripped on a hurtful glare. As if the object had personally offended him.

He took the object out of spite and slight curiosity.

"S-... Smirnoff?" He read the title out loud in uncertainty. Before long, he became aware of what he was holding. It was alcohol. In fact, there were many beer boddles scattered around the floor. He lifted himself off the floor, now being more concerned.

He was warier when walking again.

He opened the door and closed it quietly once he was out of the smelly room. He looked around and was astonished.

This place ain't half bad. Which was an understatement considering the previous room he was in. He looked around the new area. There was a staircase on his far left. He automatically assumed he was on the second floor.

He looked to his right to see a worn-out door. It looked like it was supposed to be painted white. But it was too beaten up to point out a specific colour. Someone must have repidedly punched it. Not to mention the door handle seemed like it had better days.

He entered the room after he was done insulting the door. Immediately Identifying it to be the bathroom.

He looked around but froze when he saw black eyes meet his. He didn't know what he was looking at. His jaw was hanging open in complete shock. It didn't help that the same action was repeated across from him. He approached the glass in curiosity and stopped mere inches from it. He saw those eyes staring right back.

_**Pitch-black eyes.** _

He waved his hand in front of the glass, a little less surprised to see the being do the same. Still freaked out though.

He continued doing movements like he was playing a weird game of charades. The thought then clicked that this must be a mirror. The fact that it reflects everything in the room, including himself he presumed.

He was happy to figure it out. Although the need to facepalm himself was almost unbearable. After a few moments, a new thought crawled up his mind and left him shivering. _That was my reflection, and I didn't even recognize it._

He took a pause and thought for a bit, still looking at the mirror. He woke up in an unfamiliar room. Didn't recognize the building he was in. And didn't even know what he looked like until now... What was the last thing he remembered?

Now the odd thing about it is, he remembered his childhood. Also his favourite ice cream flavour, vanilla. And other small details like that. But when it came to this place, his mind went blank. And it seemed like during his childhood, something just stops.

Like reading a book just to notice half the pages are ripped out. He couldn't remember what he was doing yesterday either... **What day was it?**

And what's even odder is... How come he remembers some parts about himself but didn't remember what he looked like?

All of these thoughts were making him dizzy. He had to lean on the sink before he fainted.

He needed time to think, he needed time to **_breathe_** _._ There were too many thoughts, too many emotions. He turned around and without thinking twice, he turned on the shower. The thought of being under hot water already relaxed him.

And after getting undressed and hoping in, he started brainstorming.

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

He turned off the water and dried himself off with a towel. he wrapped the towel around his waist and headed back to the blue room he woke up in. After being in the shower for about an hour, he concluded that this was his house. And that the room he was heading to was his own as well.

He doesn't know exactly what happened. But he assumed he must have gotten drunk with a few friends (since there was no way he could down that many bottles) and then passed out. He must have hit his head somewhere and most likely got a bad concussion. He also assumed someone must have put him in bed. Assuming it was one of the people he was drinking with, since he's still going with that theory.

Which would explain the tiredness and dizziness if he had a concussion. Also the memory loss, but he was sure that it didn't make sense for half his life to be blank. He didn't even know if it was half.

 _How old am I?_ He pondered.

When he entered his room he looked in the closet for any clothing. He got frustrated when every hoodie **at least** had a stain or hole. Did he only own blue hoodies? And why were they all recked?

He made a mental note to do the laundry later. For now, he would just wear the clothing he was previously wearing. Even though it smelled of booze. _So much for taking a shower._ _.._

He soon left his room in search of a calendar. He still didn't answer his question of what day it was... Well, there were a lot of questions that were left unanswered. But he knew the day was a very important detail to know.

He past by a few doors on his way to the stairs. _I'll investigate them later_ , he told himself.

When he reached the first floor he could tell he was in the living room. Funny how it seemed he was having a party in his room, yet the rest of the house was spotless. Except for that one stain on the couch he couldn't identify. But he was in no place to judge.

"Tom?" Someone called out.

He froze in his tracks. His heart leapt into his throat and pulse quickened. He slowly turned around to meet yet another unfamiliar sight.

Some chubby man with taimed brown hair stood in front of him. He had a hoodie identical to Tom except green and _much_ cleaner. Ok so basically nothing about his hoodie was similar. His bangs were combed ontop of his eyebrows. Which were probably raised seeing how his eyes widened.

The guy's expression was a realization of how odd Tom was acting.

"Oh, um- yeah?" He asked as calmly as he could. But internally was freaking the hell out! The guy looked at him worriedly and then spoke again.

"Are you alright? You look sorta..." It was obvious the man couldn't decide a word for how odd his reaction was. He just settled with a hand gesture as if Tom would know. Tom shrugged cause that was the only thing he could think of. He was certain that if he said something it would come out in a jumbled stutter.

 _'Who the hell is this?!'_ He ignored his internal screaming and gave the man an awkward thumbs up.

Wow, great job! What's next? You gonna give the guy a high five? Do some secret bro dance that you probably made up when you were 5?

The guy still looked uncertain but left it at that. He gave Tom a half wave and disappeared into the next room. He let out a breath after the green-clad left. Ok so clearly he lived with someone. That makes things a little more... _Complicated._

Tom wondered if that guy was one of the people he was drinking with?

He followed green dude into the room after a bit of awkward standing. After entering the kitchen, he just realized how hungry he really was. Like, he was _starving_. He didn't know if that was being overdramatic or not at this point.

He sat at the table and was surprised to find someone else sitting beside him. They had fluffy ginger hair, which they kept poofing up every once in awhile. He was holding a hand mirror and constantly winking at it. The guy was wearing a purple hoodie with a green overcoat. Two colours Tom would never imagine together. He had extravagant blue eyes with freckles spilled apon his face like stars.

He paid no attention to Tom what so ever. Tom blinked at the guy twice before turning his attention back to green dude. Who was kindly making everyone breakfast.

"Um... What day is it?" Tom asked nervously.

"It's Sunday. Jeez, Tom, you're so forgetful." He snorted, never leaving his eyes off the stove.

' _You have_ ** _no_** _idea_ _'_. Tom found himself almost laughing at his thought. And not because it was funny.

From the smell of it, The guy was cooking bacon and eggs. It also looked like he was preparing some tea.

He remembers the smell of certain food, that was nice to know. And his tummy growled at the thought of eating. Ginger finally paid attention to that, and glanced his way. But a few seconds later, he shifted his gaze back to the mirror.

Edd also paused at his cooking but soon resumed it after. Tom couldn't help the blush spreading across his face. He tried to push the embarrassment down but it just kept blooming like an unwanted weed.

The sound of a chair scratching against the white tile floor snapped him out of his thoughts. curiosity replaced embarrassment and he looked up. Tom couldn't say he wasn't startled by the guy looking right back at him. A bored frown was plastered on his face. With his eyes squinting as if he were judging him.

The guy was looking at him as if Tom had just insulted his mother. He also looked like he was seconds away from spitting on him. The harsh glare coming from the man made Tom's eyes drift elsewhere. Tom had been able to catch a few details of his appearance. He had a red hoodie and hair that was spiked up into two devil horns. And they only fit him well.

Tom looked back at the guy's eyes. They were red and the flame in them was very evident.

_Huh, red eyes._

That's all the time Tom had before a plate of eggs and bacon was placed in the middle of them. He hadn't noticed when the plate in front of him appeared, neither the tea. But green dude must have placed it down when he was lost in thought.

The green hoodied fellow soon joined Tom on his left.

"Help yourselves," he said.

Everyone put a relatively even amount of food on their plates. But he couldn't help but notice how much more bacon green dude and red dude had.

"So how was everyone's morning?" The green-clad asked, trying to start up a conversation.

The red eyed fellow hummed, "Not too bad Edd." He said, his accent made the words a little harder to understand. Tom looked over to the brunet who asked the question, now labelling him as 'Edd'. On that note, Tom was now more interested in this conversation. He leaned against the table in anticipation for these guys to drop more information.

"How about you Matt?" Edd asked. The ginger, Matt, who looked up and murmured something Tom couldn't quite catch. His mouth was stuffed to the brim with food, so no one could understand what he was saying. But boy did he have a story, cause he would not shut up after that. Edd soon turned to Tom when he realized he wouldn't get a straight answer from Matt. "And you Tom?"

Tom chocked on his food once he heard that title again. 'Tom'. He could only assume it was his name.

Tom remembered Edd saying that a few times already. But he guessed he wasn't paying too much attention to really notice it.

He forced the eggs down and cleared his throat. Everyone now looking at him in either concern, confusion, or disgust.

"Uh, could be better?" Tom replied, coughing a bit after forcing the eggs down. That only got him a glare from the one sitting across from him. Tom didn't get his name, but he's sure it'll be mentioned sooner or later. Tom stared right back at him.

Something akin to a challenge bubbled up inside his chest. When Tom and red dude locked eyes they were trapped in eachother's gaze. Neither one of them wanted to back down and Tom could tell by the way red guy's pupils grew sharper. It was as if they were having a silly staring contest.

Somehow, Tom knew this wasn't just a silly game.

After a bit, Tom blinked and looked away. The piercing glare was just too much for him. It felt like the guy was staring into Tom and judging him for everything he's ever done. And that's ironic cause Tom doesn't even remember half the things he's done. He had grown goosebumps over his arms during the whole ordeal, something about the guy just made him uncomfortable.

He heard a victorious snort from across the table. This, on the other hand, made an emotion curl up in his stomach. One he wasn't familiar with, but it also didn't feel new.

All Tom knew, was that it made him want to punch a wall.


	2. Red Dude Is Fucking Weird

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He remembered this. Tom remembered this: The smells, the sites, the sounds. How could he not? It was his favorite season after all.

After breakfast, they all did their own thing.

Edd picked up the dishes and offered to clean them. Obviously nobody argued with him.

Matt got up on his own terms and dusted the crumbs off his coat. He then picked up the hand mirror and headed upstairs.

Just from that, Tom knew what both were about to do. Edd was going to wash the dishes just as he offered. He could only assume Matt's destination was his bedroom.

But of course, red guy wasn't as obvious as the other two. He just whipped his face with a napkin, got up and opened the front door. The guy even looked left and right like he was about to cross the street.

The guy's posture became more relaxed than it was before. Tom didn't know whether he found what he was looking for. Or if he didn't find what he was looking for.

Red dude left, closing the door behind him. The lock made a distinct click. He didn't tell anyone where he was going. Just ate, Had a starring contest with Tom, and strolled out of the house like the place was just his neighborhood cafe.

Well ok, Mr. Super Secretive. Tom hasn't been here long, but he was sure that his roommates deserved to know where the heck he was going.

Tom became suspicious of him real quick. Can you blame him? The guy looked like a cartoon character who just robbed a candy store. _I don't trust him-_

Tom shook the thought out of his head. WHOA. He didn't even know red dude's name and he was already making the worst of him. And Tom noticed how messed up that sounded. He should at least give him a chance. But the feeling rested in his chest like an unwelcome visitor. He wanted to know.

Tom gave Edd a wary glance, seeing that the guy's back was turned towards him. The sound of running water filled the air as the guy continued the simple chore. Tom turned back to the front door, not sure if he wanted to follow the guy out or not. He weighed down his options. Like how really creepy that would look, but how curious he was.

The thought of busting the guy out for doing something wrong made him spark up in excitement. this only piqued his curiosity even further.

But he guessed he spent a little too much thinking over his options. Cause a rumble could be heard from outside. And soon after, a motorcycle left the front yard and disappeared among the other houses.

The little fantasy was swept away as quickly.

Tom, in the end, decided to lay back on the couch and relax. He surfed some channels to see if he could find anything interesting. He left it on a show called "Doctor Who". He wasn't really paying attention to what was going on.

His mind kept wandering off. And Tom couldn't help but wonder, what if he followed him out?

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

A few hours passed by and he was still on the couch. He didn't know when Matt joined him, but he was here now. They were watching a show that Tom didn't bother to know the title of.

Red dude came back about an hour ago. He didn't bother saying anything as he headed upstairs.

Tom, even knowing these guys were probably not bad, still felt paranoid. He flinched at the tiniest of sounds or the smallest of movements that caught his eye.

Breakfast might have been great, no matter how odd it was, but the thought that he didn't recognize his surroundings made him jumpy.

And moody.

And very hungry.

His train of thought was interrupted when a pair of hands rested on either side of his shoulders. Making him jump out of his skin. He shot his head up to be met with wide, shocked eyes.

"Oh, uh, didn't mean to scare you," Edd said from above him. "We're heading out, you gonna join us?"

Tom looked over his shoulder, and Edd's frame, to find red dude and Matt waiting at the door. Matt was shifting his weight from his heels to toes while humming a tune. While red guy was tapping his foot on the carpet impatiently.

When did Matt get up?

Tom hummed as if he were thinking. "Sure, why not." He didn't say it like it were a question.

Edd smiled from ear to ear, being happy with that response. He removed his hands and strolled towards the rest of the group.

Tom got up from the couch and turned to get ready.

Matt and Edd were kindly waiting for him at the front. While Red guy was nowhere in sight.

Huh.

Tom put on the last pair of shoes and the only jacket on the coat rack. Looking them both up and down before putting them on.

He had checkered printed shoes and a navy blue fall coat. Noted.

He gave Edd and Matt a nod to indicate he was ready.

They left the house together and walked towards the red car in their parking lot.

A strong gush of wind hit them as they exited the house. Tom crossed his arms and clenched his jacket sleeves as a shiver ran down his spine.

The sun painted the horizon in beautiful hues of oranges and pinks. Sunlight spewed into the trees around the neighborhood, giving it even more color. The wind slapped the leaves, blowing them in all sorts of directions. Until they finally found a home on the ground.

Geese flew above them, honking as they migrated to a new place.

The atmosphere gave off a certain calmness.

A memory of a wide forest and leaf piles swam its way into his mind. The sounds of joyous screams and laughter filled the air. As he and two other boys played silly games like tag and hide and seek. A feeling of longing and familiarity.

This was his favorite season. And he remembered that.

Tom took in a deep breath of the cold air. He remembers this. The smells, the sounds, the sights. And he remembers how much he loved autumn.

A loud honk snapped him out of his daze and he turned around to see Edd in the driver's seat looking a bit impatient. Tom took in one final breath before making his way to the car.

He opened the door to the passenger seat, seeing as it was the only seat available. Tom also found out where red dude must have run off to. Cause he was sitting right behind him.

The guy's arms were crossed as he leaned back in his seat. His eyes were directed at Tom, watching his every move.

Tom felt a sudden urge to look away.

After buckling in, Edd started the engine and drove off.

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

"Why are we at a dollar store?" Tom asked.

"Matt wanted to buy some 'novelty toys' and it's good to get out of the house," Edd said, putting air quotes when he said novelty toys.

Matt was the first one to exit. Seeming all too excited about the idea.

Edd followed after the car was properly parked.

Tom's original plan was to wait in the car. But then he realized that red guy didn't leave either.

Tom, for whatever reason, didn't like the idea of being alone in the same car as him. Tom reasoned with himself that he should just leave. But why the hell did he feel awkward at the slightest movement he made?

This uncomfortable feeling then decided to join in on this and wow, when did everything involving red dude need to be so weird? Tom was certain it was the moment they met.

Before Tom could even make up his mind, a sound of 'tch' came from behind him. Leading into a shuffle in the back seat. Which soon ended in a car door opening, then slamming shut.

Thus, red guy was no longer in the vehicle.

Tom took a few seconds to himself, letting out a breath he didn't even know he was holding.

Then followed the rest of the guys into the store.

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

He wandered around the shop in hopes he might find something. All though he doubted it. His time was running short, seeing as Matt and Edd were already at the cash register. Red guy nowhere in sight.

While Tom was lazily running his hands along the shelves, His eyes caught something.

It was a black and white notebook. Something he remembers seeing in elementary.

He picked it up and looked at the price tag. It was $5. Tom patted any and all pockets in search of money. He luckily came across a wallet in his jeans pocket. Opening it up, he was disappointed to find a dead moth.

He walked over to Edd, who was still at the cash register.

"Hey um... Is it alright if I could have some money?" Tom couldn't help but feel embarrassed. A grown man asking his roommate for money didn't fit well in his chest.

"Oh, what do you need it for?" Edd asked.

Tom would've responded if it weren't for rude dude's interruption.

"Probably to buy more alcohol." Red dude's voice came from behind him.

Tom shivered. Whether it was because of the idea of drinking again, or red guy's presence, Tom didn't know.

And what the actual hell? This guy plays mystery man for more than half the day and decides to speak up now?

Tom decided to answer Edd's question for himself.

"No..." Tom said ever so quietly. "I wanted to buy this notebook." He spoke more clearly now, waving the notebook in front of Edd.

"Oh that won't be a problem, I'll pay for it," Edd said kindly, gently grabbing the notebook from Tom's hand.

_But you'll owe me!_

The words were a ghost in the room. No one said it, but Tom heard it.

The purchase didn't take long, and soon everyone was walking out the door. Red guy passed him but not without bumping shoulders with him first.

The car ride back was only 10 minutes. But it felt like hours for Tom. He doesn't know why the ride felt longer than it really was. But it did.

When they finally drove into the parking lot, Tom felt the need to run inside the house. He was the last one to leave the car anyway.

When he entered the house he saw no one in sight. Except for Edd who was preparing food. He looked up at the clock to see it wasn't even that late.

The smell of cooking vegetables made his stomach grumble. But right now, he was more tired than hungry.

He slowly made his way up the stairs, leaving Edd to cook in peace.

He entered his room and closed the door behind him. Not bothering to open the lights. He took careful steps and made his way to the dresser.

He rested the notebook on it and stared for a little more than needed. He then picked up a pencil from off the floor and swiped to the first page.

_ Day 1 _

Tom angrily wrote down 3 things:

_ Red dude is fucking weird _

_ Get your emotions in check _

_ Never have a party again _

Tom threw the pencil behind him. Not caring where it would land.

He walked over to his bed and fell on top of it.

He was tired and he wanted to sleep. Too many feelings today, and for heaven's sake, too much red guy.

Maybe he should've written down to avoid him too.

Tom groaned and stuffed his face into his pillow. It was only a matter of time before sleep consumed him whole.

  
━

_And maybe Tom is too._


	3. Either Tom Is Lucky Or He was Hired By A Complete Nutcase

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom backed up slightly, lowering the laundry basket for a better view of who he walked into. 
> 
> The person had a strong smell Tom definitely wasn't too fond of. They smelled like cinnamon and cigarettes.
> 
> Tom wrinkled his nose in disgust out of reflex as he looked up to see who it was.
> 
> Red Guy...

** Monday: 7:00 am **

Tom woke up early again, but this time it wasn't because of the sun rudely interrupting him from his sleep. But it might as well have been since it was shining as brightly as ever! _I really need to get curtains..._

But no, this time he set his alarm to 7 am.

He woke up earlier for the sole purpose of doing his laundry and cleaning his room.

Easier said than done.

But he rather not live in a pigsty, so he might as well clean up. Tom threw the blankets off of him. Even though the tiredness would not leave him, he was determined!

He got up and stretched, making some joints pop in the process.

Tom looked over his dresser to see his notebook laying on top of it. He groaned and rubbed his eyes.

 _Today is a new day! Whatever bad feelings you had yesterday won't pop up again. Just clean up this godforsaken room and you'll feel better_. Tom repeated the first sentences a few more times in his head.

He heaved a sigh and removed his hands from his face.

He grabbed the materials he needed and got to work. Tom first took all the beer bottles around his room and put them in a garbage bag. He then rested the bag near the bed frame and put his dirty clothes in a laundry basket.

He swept and mopped the floor, making sure every stain and dust bunny was out of sight. Most of them at least. 

He was still in his clothes from yesterday and he would rather it didn't stay that way. So Tom decided to do the laundry first, then throw the trash bag outside.

Tom closed his bedroom door behind him, laundry bin in hand. He couldn't see very well over the pile of stinky clothes, so he would take small careful steps. 

Tom turned around and headed for the stairs. And as if on cue, he already bumped into something. Or should he say, someone, since it made a grunt after he walked into them.

Tom backed up slightly, lowering the laundry basket for a better view of who he walked into. 

The person had a strong smell Tom definitely wasn't too fond of. They smelled like cinnamon and cigarettes.

Tom wrinkled his nose in disgust out of instinct as he looked up to see who it was.

_Red Guy._

He was looking at Tom the same way Tom was looking at him. With pure disgust. "Watch where you're going freak," Red dude spoke coldly.

He purposely bumped shoulders with Tom as he walked past him.

Tom dropped the basket in the process. He bit his tongue to stop himself from talking back. The last thing he needed was a fight, especially this early in the morning. Red dude entered his room and Tom took that as his chance to pick up his clothes and head downstairs.

After looking for maybe forever, Tom found the laundry room right under the stairs. Who puts a laundry room under the stairs? That's where the basement is supposed to be.

Tom guessed that they didn't have a basement since he literally checked every other room. But he also couldn't shrug off the annoyance of how stupid it was to put a laundry room under the stairs.

He put his clothes in the washer and started it after pouring the laundry detergent.

As Tom walked out, he saw Edd putting on his shoes and jacket. It looked like he was going somewhere. "Where are you going Edd?" Tom asked, scratching the back of his neck.

Edd turned around to face him. "Oh just to work! You know, some of us have to pay rent around here."

That bit hard.

Edd just laughed it off and Tom awkwardly joined in.

As Edd waved goodbye and walked out the door, only one thought crossed Tom's mind: Does he not have a job?

A wave of realization hit him hard. That's why he didn't have money!

Wait.

He was unemployed

He had no money.

And was most definitely not paying rent.

What use did he even have in this house?

Hell, he knows for a fact he was drinking booze a few nights ago, he was just about to throw the bottles out!

So did he steal money then?

_pang._

_..._ Well, Tom knew that wouldn't fly. If that were true and he kept up his old habits, he knew for a fact he would get kicked out. Unless they pitied him that much.

_pang._

...Tom quickly had something to eat then ran upstairs. He then grabbed the trash bag from his room and ran back down then exited the house. He threw the trash in the garbage outside and kept running the opposite way.

Now anyone who would've seen this would've assumed that Tom, a man running away from a house in which he threw away unidentifiable objects in the trash, wearing old rags for clothes, would've undoubtedly thought he just murdered someone.

But Tom didn't have to worry about that right now. He was job hunting.

after a few minutes, he got tired and slowed down into a walk. He was on a street he felt like he recognized. But the memory was blurry.

It was windy out and his feet were starting to get cold, but he wasn't heading back home until he found something.

he looked around for any 'Help Wanted' signs.

After another 10 minutes of walking, he was starting to lose a little bit of hope.

He was heading towards the end of the block. He told himself that if he didn't find anything in the next 20 minutes, he would just head home.

But that was mainly because his toes felt like icicles.

But it seemed like heaven was looking down on him that day because after he turned that corner he found hope.

A "Help Wanted" sign could be seen from the other side of the window of a dainty little cafe.

The words "The Little Biscuit" hanged from a wooden sign above the front door. Swaying in the wind in all it's glory.

Tom never ran to something quicker in all his life. Well, he assumed he didn't anyway.

When he got nearer he slowed down his pace. Tom had completely stopped in his tracks when he was in front of the door. He looked in the reflection of the window and cringed at what he saw.

He tried his best to dust off his clothing and puff up his hair so it was nearly halfway tolerable.

He then took a deep breath and entered the cafe. The bell dinged as he casually opened the door. Tom spotted the cashier almost instantly.

He nervously swept his hand through his hair before walking to the counter.

Tom stood there for maybe 10 seconds before he realized the guy didn't even notice him.

He had messy brown hair and bags under his eyes. One hand holding a phone, the other scrolling through social media. The guy had a cigarette in his mouth which was surprising, to say the least.

Tom awkwardly cleared his throat.

This action caught the attention of the guy. As he boredly crooked his head upwards mumbling "hm?"

It felt like a hypo was resting on his chest. His mouth was open but Tom couldn't speak english for the life of him.

"Me Tom- uh er- I mean umm... Nice day yes?" Tom shut his pie hole when it became very clear he had 0 vocabularies. He mentally fought the urge to roll away on the floor crying.

The guy raised an eyebrow at him. "Name's Kev." He said nonchalantly.

"Oh uh yes! Um sorry, I was just wondering if..." Tom thought of a way to say "Hi don't mind my silly 2-year-old grammar from 6 seconds ago. I'm just some weirdo looking for a job so I can hopefully not get kicked out of my house and be homeless. Also, I have no job experience what so ever that I'm aware of. Please hire me!" Without sounding like a complete and total idiot.

"You gonna spit it out kid or do I have to kick the answer outta you?" The guy sounded irritated. His gruff voice made it sound like he was screaming for all of yesterday.

Tom straightened up. "Sorry. I was just wondering if you were maybe hiring?" Tom didn't sound confident and he knew that.

The guy looked him up and down before asking, "You ever made coffee before?"

"Probably."

"How about baking?"

"I could try."

"Ever worked as a cashier before?"

"No idea."

"Have you ever had a job ever?" The man grunted.

"Not that I'm aware of..?"

The guy pitched the bridge of his nose and sighed.

"Whatever. Be here by tomorrow and _don't_ be late"

Tom chocked. "Wait- really?"

"Yeah, 'bout time I got employes in this dump." He returned his eyes back to the phone.

Tom gaped at the man but he straightened up with a newfound determination. "You won't regret it sir!"

"You better not make me regret it."

Tom semi skipped to the door, but before he could exit he heard gruff voice speak from behind him.

"OI! Hold up!"

Tom turned around halfway through the door. "Yes?" He asked.

Gruff voice's demeanour seemed to change as he smooshed the butt of his cigarette on the counter. Leaving it there to burn a hole into it. He looked Tom dead in the eye. "Next time, wear shoes."

Tom nearly broke his spine due to the speed of his neck snapping downwards. He was, indeed, not wearing shoes. Instead, he was barefoot. That actually explained a lot.

Tom heard the man snort, but he didn't catch the guy's expression on time as he was already boredly looking at his phone.

Tom felt ashamed and embarrassed as he walked out of the cafe.

He only had himself to blame.

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

When Tom got home he headed straight for the laundry room. He opened the washer and put his wet clothing into the dryer. He put up the timer and left the laundry room pretty bummed.

But disappointment had no room for the amount of shock that overcame him. He froze when he saw someone on the couch, when they weren't before, watching some bloody horror movie. And that someone just had to be Red guy.

Tom looked at the clock above the t.v. It read at 12:00 p.m. Did red dude normally end work this early? Tom turned his gaze back to him. He was leaning on the couch. His arms draped around the back of the sofa and his muscles were relaxed.

He must've not noticed Tom enter the house. Either that or he just didn't care.

Tom continued to stand there not knowing what to do. He could just go upstairs or make himself something to eat in the kitchen. But maybe Tom could also sit down and try to talk to the guy. Tom didn't like Red dude since he saw him yesterday morning, but maybe he's just a teaser? He might not mean any harm. Not to mention Tom still doesn't know the guy's name. And god forbid Tom ever call him 'Red guy' or 'Red dude' in front of his face.

Tom took a few breaths before he slowly walked over to the couch.


	4. Okay, Maybe Tom Got On His Nerves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There were two things different from before.
> 
> 1: the television was paused.
> 
> And 2: Red guy was staring at him.

Tom quietly approached the couch as to not draw any attention to himself.

He circled around the back of the sofa and slowly sat down on the left side. Red guy didn't look his way, but Tom could tell he noticed him.

Since he shifted a little to the right after Tom sat down.

Tom felt absolutely awkward. He twiddled with his thumbs as he thought of something to say. He opted to look up at the television to see what Red Guy was watching. It appeared to be some sort of zombie horror film.

Maybe he should start a conversation? Cause if he talks too late the words will feel out of place. Oh no... Maybe they already will be. He feels so out of place himself.

They haven't even talked and the atmosphere feels so tense that it's making Tom sweat. When did his hands start to shake?

Tom clapped his hands together over his lap as a way to calm them. But his left leg decided to shake instead. Making his foot tap the floor repeatedly.

"Um so, what show are we watching?" Tom asked quietly and definitely was not regretting how weird it sounded, nope.

This got Red dude's attention. He finally turned around to look at Tom. And Tom wished he hadn't, cause the look he was giving made him feel small.

Like he was looking at someone who answered wrongly on the simplest question. It made Tom feel dumb and it made him look away.

Red guy looked away too, setting his attention back to the screen. He didn't answer the question.

Tom held in a shaky sigh to avoid such a look from the latter again. Instead, he tried to start another conversation.

He attempted to clear his throat but he only ended up coughing. The choke's of air a little too loud for Tom's liking. He propped his elbows on either side of his legs and leaned forward. He tried his best to calm down his throat. _God kill me now._

And yet, even while he was coughing, Tom found it oddly quite. When he finally settled down, he sat back up with teary eyes. But those teardrops were quickly blinked away as he realized something.

There were two things different from before. 1: the television was paused. And 2: Red guy was staring at him.

Tom choked a bit inside his throat but made sure to not go through another coughing fit.

Right at that moment, was the longest and most awkward 30 seconds Tom assumed he has ever experienced. The silence would have continued if the lightbulb didn't go off in his head. _Tom you idiot! You just cleared your throat, you're supposed to start talking!_

He started with an awkward, silent laugh. As a form to lighten up the mood a little. When he got the same irritated expression, Tom decided to take a different route.

"Soo..." Tom started, fiddling with the hem of his hoodie. "Do you normally end work this early?" Tom chanced a glance at Red guy.

And he was met with the same look. A look that says the other person thinks they're better than you, smarter. One that tells you that they know more than you ever will. It makes him feel inferior to him, Tom doesn't like that feeling.

"No." He finally answered. And just as he was about to unpause the film, Tom took the chance to say something else.

"Oh, sick day then is it?" Tom asked. And as he saw Red dude turn towards him with a raised eyebrow and curious look, Tom finally thought that this talking thing was going somewhere. He thought.

"No." Red guy looked away and replayed the film. 

Tom blinked. What the hell? What's up with this guy. And for once instead of feeling anxious, he felt irritated.

"What do you mean no? Do you just not have a job or are you trying to ignore my questions?"

Red dude paused the movie for the second time. He looked at Tom with an annoyed frown. 

"What are you prying at?" The way Red guy calmly said the sentence unsettled Tom.

He knew this wasn't the time and place to argue. He knew better than to lash out at someone he knew nothing about. But the words were out. And it would start something Tom would rather never occurred again.

Tom stood up. "What I'm 'prying' at _Red guy_ is that while Edd's upset that I don't have a job. It seems like you don't have one either! And I find it hardly fair that I was out all day looking for one, while you were sitting here all day doing who knows what!" Tom didn't notice the nickname slip out, and he didn't care. 

But while he was standing above Red guy he suddenly felt the need to sit back down. But the shocked look Red dude was giving him locked him in place. They stared at each other. 

Red guy was looking like he was trying to process the whole situation, while Tom glanced at the remote wondering if that rewind button could work in real life too. 

Tom's eyes snapped back to the figure getting up from the couch. Red dude took a step forward and they were now chest to chest.

Tom felt the need to back away one or two steps, but he didn't need to since Red guy already pushed him back.

"The hell has gotten into you huh?! Since when did you become so talkative and interested in what I've been doing? And you-" Red dude took another step to push Tom backwards again. Tom lost his balance for a second but he didn't fall. "-better back the fuck up because I am _not_ dealing with your bullshit today!"

Tom didn't know what to do at this point. His intentions were to start a lovely little chit chat, hell maybe even learn the guy's name. But it only ended in a fight.

With that, Red guy turned around and stomped towards the staircase. Not once did he look back. Tom heard a door close in the distance. Thus, their argument was over and Tom lost all chances of getting on his good side.

Tom huffed out a breath and laid down on the couch. He took the remote to change the channel into something of his taste. 

But no matter how hard he tried, his mind couldn't stop thinking of what happened mere minutes ago.

Questions kept swarming his mind and now he really wishes that the rewind button could work in real life.

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

Tom blinked his eyes awake when he heard the sound of keys jingling. He lifted his head away from the couch pillow to see what caused the noise. He found Edd taking off his autumn jacket and Matt kicking off his shoes.

Tom perked up at the sight and slowly got off the couch. (Ignoring the very obvious drool stain he left on the pillow). 

Tom stretched and looked at the clock propped above the tv. It was just past 4 pm.

He waited for Edd to disappear into the kitchen before he followed him. He didn't want to seem too eager to talk.

When Tom stepped into the kitchen, Edd already noticed him.

He didn't look away from the potatoes he was peeling when he asked, "Does stew sound good?"

Tom nodded his head even though Edd couldn't see it. "Sounds fine to me."

Tom sat down in front of him at the table. He looked up to the ceiling and hummed. He didn't want the same thing to happen twice when he started talking. So he decided maybe asking for permission to talk would be better.

"Uh Edd, do you mind if I ask a question?" Tom nervously rubbed the back of his neck.

Edd finally looked up to meet his eyes. He was... shocked? Tom didn't know for certain.

"Sure thing! What did you want to say?" Edd went back to what he was doing. But he peeled the potatoes slower to show that he was giving some attention to Tom.

"So um... You know how you mentioned that I don't have a job quite a few times?" Tom all but mumbled, but Edd heard him loud and clear. Edd had stopped pealing the potatoes altogether, his face was still hidden though.

Tom mistook it as a sign to stop talking. But when Edd looked up with curious and calculating eyes, he knew to continue.

"So you see, I find it kinda odd how you talk about how I don't have one while..." Tom took a pause when it came to the guy's name. He didn't want it to slip out. But he really didn't have a choice. " _Red guy_ seems to be jobless as well." Tom looked away with nervous eyes. He didn't know if he worded that right.

"You mean Tord?"

Tom swooped his head back so he was facing forward once again. He looked at Edd quizzingly, almost missing the huge name bomb drop. _Almost_. And after 2 days Tom nearly fell off the chair to facepalm himself on the floor. Because finally! He knew the guy's name and didn't have to use "Red dude this" or "Red guy that".

But jumping up to do the tango would undoubtedly bring up some questions from the green one. So he just sat there silently with his hands folded on the table, internally smilingly like a goof.

Tom finally answered him with a nod.

Edd pinched the bridge of his nose "Tom-" Edd rested his elbow on the table and swooped his hand outward as he said, "Tord has a job."

Tom starred back at Edd dumbfounded.

The guy could've said so! And all this time Tom was feeling guilty cause he thought he hit home when he commented about it. Tord was just ignoring it entirely!

God! They could've bypassed that argument if he just spoke up! How hard can it be to say "I have a job"? _Honestly._

Edd snorted at Tom's expression. "I can see why you would think that. He's not very open about his work life. I mean I didn't know till last year. Turns out he pays more than his share to stay here."

"Have you ever asked him?" Tom blurted out.

"Oh yeah, All the time! But he either changes the subject or ignores it by pretending to have not heard me."

Tom raises an eyebrow. So then there was a reason he didn't tell Tom he had a job.

"Don't you get curious?" He asked.

Edd waved his hand as if to dismiss the comment. "Sure I do. But as long as he puts money on the table there isn't much room to complain."

I guess he had a point.

Tom sighed. "Well, thanks for hearing me out" but before he could head out, a voice stopped him.

"Tom, wait!" Edd called after him.

Tom turned around after hearing his name. "Yeah?"

Edd's eyes drooped in a way that made Tom's heart pang in a hurtful thump. Concern was laced in his eyes, but something else was there too. Something Tom seemed to be all too familiar with. _Pity_.

_"That poor kid must go through so much."_

_"Don't stare at him! I heard those eyes can look right through your soul!"_

_"Where are his parents?"_

"Tom?"

Tom flinched and snapped his head upward to meet Edd's orbs once more.

"Tom, what on earth is going on? I know you always tell me not to worry about you. But you've been acting so strange these past days." Edd sighed.

"I mean you can't honestly believe I don't notice your jumpiness. And for heaven's sake Tom, you're crying!"

Tom touched his cheek out of reflex. He was indeed crying. When had that even started?

God, he felt so stupid right now. Crying in front of a grown man like a 5-year-old. But he was right, Tom must have been acting so strangely.

But it wasn't his fault, and he knew that. _It wasn't his fault_.

"Look, you've been shutting yourself out for way too long. It can't be healthy. How about you sit down and we can talk about it? Hey, maybe you could even help me with dinner tonight!"

Tom whipped his tears away swiftly, trying to avoid the embarrassment of his housemate seeing his face. He knew it was too late for that though.

But past all the embarrassment and pity, Edd was trying to be helpful. And Tom couldn't deny that. He removed his arms from his face just enough to peak out.

There he was, a gentle, kind creature with his door open and his heart on his sleeve.

All Tom had to do was walk over.

With small steps, he sat back down where he was before.

The atmosphere now having a whole other feel to it.


	5. Tom Really Wants To Punch The Sink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom suddenly realized the attention he was given. His head shot down as his face began to heat up. That didn't help at all with his body temperature or his headache. He felt Tord bore his gaze into him.

It was silent at first. Edd passed him a cutting board and a few vegetables, along with a knife.

Tom stared at the vegetables before cutting and peeling them carefully.

He knew Edd was looking at him but he tried to ignore it. Tom felt uncomfortable and shameful, to say the least. He just finished crying in front of a man he hardly knows and now said man is staring at him. So he had every right to feel that way. He just wished the guy would spit out whatever he wanted to say. Or better yet, look away entirely and leave Tom alone to his own thoughts.

Tom shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

"Why were you crying?"

Tom looked up and stared into his eyes, trying to find any negative emotion they were holding. All he found was concern. _Pity._

Tom looked back down.

 _"_ I don't know." And honestly, he didn't. He was just overthinking something, and that led to something else which made him cry. Tom's head hurt even trying to figure out what happened mere minutes ago. So he decided to leave it blank for now.

"How do you not know?"

That made the blue-clad huff. He peeled the carrots faster as he frustratingly replied, "I just don't." He refused to look up when he spoke.

Just like that, the discussion had stopped and so did the pounding in his head. And Tom rather liked it that way. Found it calm and peaceful as the silence grew on him.

He could no longer feel Edd staring at him. But he heard the disappointed sigh that came from the other.

As time progressed the clock became a rhythmic sound in the background. Tom found himself tapping his foot to the ticking, attempting to make it sync. He tried counting the movement of his feet as every second ticked by. He was lost in that moment.

1, 2, 3, 4

5, 6, 7, 8

His mind was vacant from any anxiety or stress. Just the peeling of the vegetables, the ticking of the clock and Tom's shoes tapping the tiled floor filled his headspace.

9, 10, 11, 12

13, 14-

The squeaking of a chair made Tom cringe. It broke the gentle tune Tom had going on and he couldn't help but feel a bit disappointed.

He looked up to see Edd removing himself from his seat.

He didn't ask where he was going even if he was curious. Tom didn't feel like speaking up, believing it would start an unwanted conversation. He observed Edd as the guy stationed himself in front of the stove.

Tom lost curiosity after that and placed his attention back on the vegetables.

He could no longer go back to the peaceful tune he once made, no matter how hard he tried.

Instead, other things filled his thoughts. Things he honestly would rather not think about. Like how he felt so out of place in this house.

It was like living someone else's life, or being stuck in a dream sequence he wasn't able to wake up from. The throbbing in his head came back with a vengeance. How could his mind feel so heavy and hot yet so light at the same time? It was like a floating bowling ball set aflame. His throat was pretty dry too. When was the last time he drank something? He recalled having a glass of orange juice that morning but that was pretty much it.

Tom looked across the room to stare at the kitchen sink. He felt like it was teasing him as the droplets fell from the tip of the tap and descended to the bottom. Making a light pit-pat sound that was starting to get on his nerves.

He got up and walked to the sink, his chair scratching the floor in the process.

Edd looked back to see what had caused the noise, but he didn't say anything. And Tom was grateful for that.

He opened every cupboard until he found the one that held all the cups and mugs. He grabbed the one closest to him and shut the cupboard door afterwards.

He stared at the sink with an irritated eyebrow. Why did it look so smug? Was that even possible? He must be getting sick, and god he really didn't want to deal with a fever right now.

_He remembers what diseases were. Woo._

He turned the water on as he poured himself a glass of water. He stared at the tap while doing so, making sure it didn't try anything funny.

' _I'm watching you._ '

Tom jumped out of his skin when he heard a laugh from behind, not expecting the noise one bit.

His hands instinctively let go of the cup. It fell to the bottom of the sink making a loud _'clank'_ before it collapsed to it's side, helplessly rolling from side to side as the water poured down the drain.

Tom glared at the tap as if it were the culprit.

The blue hooded man tilted his head to the right to see what was the source of the racket. His body stayed still and only his neck turned, but doing so made him feel light-headed and woozy.

He was met with a grinning Edd who was looking right back at him. Edd chuckled a bit at his reaction before turning his gaze back to the stove as he started to talk.

"Been a while since I've seen you take a glass of water. It's kinda... _humorous_ if you think about it." Edd's smile faltered after saying humorous, his tone for that word different from the others.

Tom squinted his eyes at that. What was that supposed to mean? It couldn't have been that long since he drank. He knew for a fact that water was essential for survival. And why would Edd call it funny if his face looked so droopy?

Tom's headache slammed against his skull in protest from just thinking about it.

He decided to not respond as he turned his head around to face the sink. Tom reached back into the sink to grab the cup that had previously fallen. He successfully filled up his cup _without_ any issues thank you very much. He chugged the water down and slammed the cup beside the sink. He smiled smugly at the sink afterwards. _'In your face.'_

Tom stuck his tongue out at it out of spite before walking back to his seat.

He plopped down in his chair and sighed in delight as his tense muscles loosened once he sat down.

He went back to cutting the vegetables.

"I hope you're almost done with those, cause I'm going to need them very soon." Edd chimed in.

Tom lazily looked up at the guy and hummed. "I'll try to finish quickly," He murmured out, not sure if Edd heard him.

And he supposed Edd didn't hear him. Since he turned around and made his way towards the table. The action didn't go unnoticed and Tom felt suddenly rushed to get the job done quickly.

Tom had maybe 3 or 4 more chops left for his last carrot before Edd took the cutting board away from him. Tom's hands flexed to show his objection, but Edd didn't see it. Tom watched him retreat with his vegetables.

' _But I wasn't done...'_

Tom watched in sorrow as Edd threw the vegetables into the pot on the stove.

_'I guess someone will just get a bigger carrot'_

Tom frowned at the thought. He didn't know why he was being so pouty over something so trivial. Maybe it wasn't? Ahh... He didn't know.

He got up from his seat, body flushed red with heat and a pounding headache. But he carried himself out of the kitchen nonetheless. His shoulder bumped the wall a few times as he made his leave.

"Tom, wait."

The blue lad felt an odd sort of deja vu hit him as he turned around.

Edd put the lid on the pot and turned around to completely give him his full attention.

Tom could see the water boil in the pot from behind Edd. It was mesmerizing in a way.

"Where are you going?" Edd asked. That made Tom look back at him. The man's eyes glimmered in a way that made it look like he wanted Tom to stay. Tom felt a sort of warmth in his chest, he didn't know what to say to that.

"We haven't even talked yet. We shouldn't just pretend what happened a few minutes ago never happened. You'll feel better after you tell someone!" Edd's hands were thrown to his chest to gesture to himself. "Trust me."

Tom starred at his hands before leaning his side against the wall. His eyes were welcoming and calm. Anyone in their right mind would stay, if not to talk then to just have good company. But Tom wasn't anyone right now. He was a man running a fever who wanted to retreat and avoid an emotional conversation. But a small part of him wanted to leave just so he wouldn't have to look at the kitchen sink. Or see the boiling pot of water he knew carried his unfinished carrot.

He felt a bit drowsy after leaning on something for a while, but he forced himself to not close his eyes.

"I dunno... I kinda just wanna go to the bathroom." Tom's eyes travelled up the stairs as he knew that would lead to the bathroom. Maybe he could find something for his headache? Maybe painkillers, he didn't really know.

"O-oh! Um, alright. Well, maybe next time?" Edd rubbed the back of his neck.

"Mm.. maybe," Tom mumbled under his breath, he pushed himself off the wall and made his way to the stairs. He didn't wait for Edd to reply.

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

The painkillers _really_ didn't help. If anything Tom felt worse then before. He hovered over his bowl with a mouthful of steaming hot stew. His nose was stuffy and he could barely taste a thing. He spat the smooshed up food out when the heat became too much for his mouth. But he did it in a way to try and make sure no one saw.

"This isn't half bad," Tord said from across the table. The guy said it as if he stated a fact, or at the very least to acknowledge the food.

Edd smiled. "I'm glad you think that way! Actually, Tom helped me prepare the stew." Edd pointed a look at said man and smiled.

Tom hummed and looked up at the mentioning of his name, his head feeling heavier than before. His movements swayed as he made eye contact with Tord, who starred back at him with a lifted eyebrow.

Tom suddenly realized the attention he was given. His head shot down as his face began to heat up. That didn't help at all with his body temperature or his headache. He felt Tord bore his gaze into him.

Tom felt another deja vu come over him as the red hoodied man glared at him from across the table.

Tom was just left to awkwardly fidget with his food as he tried to avoid any and all eye contact. After a bit, Tord put his concentration back to his food.

Tord sturred his fork in his bowl as he snorted "Tom cooking? That's new," He said teasingly.

Tom knew the comment was meant to push at his buttons, but he just couldn't find it in himself to be mad. 1: cause he had no idea what Tord meant by that. And 2: Tom just couldn't concentrate on anything for a long period of time. His thoughts felt hazy as he looked up at Tord again.

But it seemed Red guy didn't intend to acknowledge him any further than he already has. Tom didn't know how to feel about that.

His eyes wandered to where Tord was looking at instead, his food bowl. Tom took his fork to put a potato in his mouth before he paused halfway. His mouth was still wide open but the chew-chew train no longer reaching it's destination.

He watched in awe as Tord picked up the carrot he never got to finish chopping. It was 3 times the size of the other chopped carrots in the stew. Tom's eyes begged for him to stop in his tracks. _Noooo... don't eat that,_ he pleaded in his head pathetically.

But Tord wasn't looking his way. Tom didn't know why he was freaking out over something so small. He was acting like a child that didn't get the toy they wanted. But his foggy brain didn't want to argue with his emotional heart at the moment.

When he saw the carrot just inches away from Tord's mouth something in him snapped.

Tom sprung up from his seat and snatched the carrot right before Tord could bite into it. His chair scraped the floor in objection to his actions as it fell down. The clatter of a fork falling to the floor made it's way to his eardrums. But to him it sounded far away. Like the chime of a church bell from a few blocks away.

For a moment it felt like time itself stopped. How it was so quiet and how everyone was frozen. Tom was frozen himself, his body leaned on the table and his right arm still outstretched as he held the carrot. His hoody strings fell into the stew in the middle of the table, making them wet and stained with beef broth.

He starred at Tord who stared back with a startled expression. That soon turned to something different as his eyebrow furrowed and his frown deepened. He eyed Tom with a judging look.

For a moment Tom's thoughts were just static, not even knowing what he had done. But Tord's expression snapped him out of whatever mist occupied his mind.

Tom's form retreated into a standing position. The realization finally dawned on him and he dropped the carrot to the floor. He looked to his roommates in horror, all of them giving him a different look and none of which Tom liked.

Tom crossed his arms and squeezed his sleeves on either side of his arms as he looked back to Tord.

Tord in return scoffed. "And you guys ask why we fight all the time, this is why. _Fucking weirdo._ " The last statement was mumbled but Tom heard it loud and clear. Tom seemed to shrink into himself as he watched Tord get up and pick up his fork from the floor. He made his way to the sink to clean it.

Tom followed him with his eyes and scowled at the sink. As if it were the sink's fault all of this happened.

The blue hooded man looked back to Edd and Matt. Both of them giving him confused, startled and concerning looks. _Pity._

Tom hastily lifted up his chair from the floor before he made his way out of the kitchen.

"I forgot to take out my laundry." Which wasn't a lie, he did forget to take it out of the dryer. But he knew even if it weren't true he'd still use the same excuse.

Tom didn't turn around to see the looks they were giving him and they made no comment as he left the kitchen. He left his stew half empty and left to get cold.

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

Tom had already finished putting his clothes in the dresser and closet when the sun started to set.

He opened his notebook to write a few things that summarized the day when his thoughts became blank. He rubbed two fingers on either side of his head, trying his best to ease the migraine.

"Ummm... Job... Don't forget about job. And carrot soup incident wasn't very... Fun... Uh yelling with Tord... Oh uh forgetting my shoes, don't do that again." Tom mumbled as he wrote down everything he said, not caring if he wrote it right or not.

Tom went back at the top of the page to write down _Day 2_ since he forgot to write it down earlier.

He placed the notebook and pencil back on his dresser and tumbled towards his bed. He flopped onto the pillows face first, making a noise of satisfaction as he turned his head to the side.

Tom squinted at the clock. It wasn't even 7:00 pm yet and he was already in his bed ready to doze off. He wasn't tired, no, Tom just didn't know what else to do other than sleep. And he didn't really feel like going back downstairs.

He threw his hoodie and shirt off since his heated skin felt way too hot for comfort. Though he wasn't very happy that he missed the laundry basket.

He closed the lamp and turned in his bed to get into a more suitable position. He threw his hands under his pillows to lift his head higher. He starred at the digital clock, waiting for sleep to take him over.

_Tomorrow was another day._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 6 will be coming out shortly!


	6. Tom Doesn't Know What Privacy Is

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom stood in front of the last door, taking in a deep breath as he stared at the 'DO NOT ENTER' sign.
> 
> What had happened on Halloween night?

** Tuesday 11:25  ** ** am **

Tom woke up feeling worst than ever. His head hurt so much he wouldn't be surprised if another being was living inside it. He wanted to puke but the vile acid just rested at the bottom of his throat, making it burn like hellfire. He would gag ever so often but the stuff never left his mouth.

Shifting to his side made him want to die. He took a fetal position and held onto his stomach with a wail of agony. When he opened his eyes again he was very unamused to find the sun peeking out his window. He shifted his eyes to look at the alarm clock only to have it read 11:27 am.

God... At least this time it wasn't the sun that woke him up. He woke up from the feeling of wanting to puke his organs out and pass out in a pathetic heap of flesh on the floor. Tom stayed in his fetal position for a little while longer as it did ease his nausea a little. But he would have to get up and try to find some medicine cause he can not live through this another day.

Tom just stayed there lying down, looking at nothing in particular. Until something on his nightstand caught his eyes. It was a phone.

Tom then remembered why he woke up so late, it was because when he was trying to sleep he slipped his hand under his pillow only to find a phone. He spent all night on that because _oh my god_ that was like finding a pot of gold. Screw his headache, sleeping could wait.

He didn't have difficulty opening the pin either since on the back there was a sticky note that read "The pin is 1111 idiot". Not very smart on Tom's behalf since anyone could've seen that and stolen his information. and it was a simple password! He might as well have chosen his password to be 'password'.

And honestly who would forget something so simple and need to write it down on the back of their phone? Tom didn't know who he was before but that information made him wonder if he wanted to know or not.

But in the end, he was grateful for that since he could go through his search history and find a few things out.

And oh boy did Tom find some interesting stuff. There would be google searches along the lines of: 'How to blame someone for something you did' or even 'how to stop a person from blaming you on something they did'. Tom's mind automatically went to Tord. So they did have some history then? Tom was almost 100% sure these searches were referring to Tord, but he knows better than to just jump to conclusions. Tom would have to write that down in his notebook later.

But there were also other web searches like: 'How do you stop bad things from happening?' or 'What am I supposed to do when others don't want me around?' and even... 'How do you forget?'

Tom didn't know what to think of any of those questions. But Tom read the last one a few more times in his head. Did he... Want to forget? Wait, what caused him to want to lose his memory in the first place? and why can he only remember a few things and not remember other stuff?

Tom fell asleep that night with more questions than answers.

And he still had many puzzles. But when it came to solving them he didn't know who or what to turn to. He tried his web history but that just gave him some clues with way more mysteries. And Tom wasn't sure if that was better than before.

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

Tom had taken a 3-hour nap and he honestly didn't feel that bad. He still felt nauseous but it wasn't as bad as before.

He was currently in the kitchen looking for 2 things: Food and medicine. Mostly medicine, no matter how much his stomach growled and groaned, medicine was the top priority.

He did look for the medicine in the bathroom. Yet anything close to that regard was the painkillers he took yesterday. Which turned out to be sleep pills that got you all drowsy. ' _Read the_ _bottle_ _next time before you use it'_ , he mentally noted.

Tom had every cabinet open and he even checked the sink twice seeing if it held anything he was looking for. He couldn't say he was surprised when the sink came back empty-handed both times.

It got to a point where Tom just flat out gave up. So instead he decided to find something to eat.

The fridge made a low hum the moment it was open. The light inside the refrigerator made all the contents it held more clear. But at this time of the day, the light wasn't really needed.

He scanned the interior, looking for anything that looked some-what edible. He says this cause there was milk that expired from 3 years ago, a rotten apple and something that looked like it was supposed to be a taco.

His eyes stumbled across a bowl on one of the bottom shelves. Tom knelt down to take a better look. But he quickly threw his hand to his face, squeezing his thumb and index finger on either side of his nose.

The wretched smell was coming from the green slop Tom had referred to as a "taco".

Tom put his focus back on the bowl that had caught his attention.

He looked at the food inside it with a sad expression. Tom picked up the bowl and stood up straight to examine the stew closer. He had removed his hand from his nose in the process.

The bowl was half empty just like he left it yesterday. Someone had wrapped it up with Cling wraps and there was even a sticky note on it.

He ripped it off to have a better look at it, making a gash in the plastic and exposing the stew to the air. Tom placed the stew on the counter with little care. It lost balance for a second but didn't fall over.

He closed the refrigerator without giving the disgusting heap of food a second glance. Well, he wouldn't say _disgusting_ as that would be calling Edd's and his dish bad. The stew was good! Just his bowl in particular was bad. _Nice save._

He leaned into the fridge's door, getting into a comfortable stance before reading the note.

"You didn't get to finish your food so I thought you might have wanted it later." He read out quietly. It wasn't signed but he could only assume it was Edd who wrote it.

He crumpled up the tiny paper and threw it in the trash.

His stomach rumbled, reminding him once again that he hasn't eaten. He looked over to the bowl he had placed on the counter. He silently decided he would leave it be for now, as he turned around to dig into the cupboards once more.

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

In the end, Tom settled for cereal. He originally wanted to have toast but it seems they ran out of bread. So to correct, Tom's last choice was cereal. Cause anything else would require too much effort and he was feeling pretty lazy this evening. Blame it on his fever, if you could even call it a fever anymore since it did die down.

Tom was well aware he was eating cereal past 2 but he really couldn't care less.

He was staring at the box of Froot Hoops to pass the time, but after a while, the box lost his interest so his eyes began to wander.

He really did live in a decent house. It wasn't top class that was for sure, but it's way better than most other houses he could have ended up in. How did he even end up living with these people anyway? Tom wouldn't describe them as "friends" just roommates. But he didn't know how long he's known them so he doesn't know if previous Tom would agree with current him.

He supposes if it ever came to it he'd just address them by their name. Tom thought about asking Edd but he knew he wouldn't even if Edd were here.

Wait- where were they anyway? Tom hadn't seen any of them so far.

Tom pushed his arms off the table, causing the empty bowl to slam on the wooden surface. The spoon clattered and jingled, trying to steady itself within the bowl.

He ran into the hallway, forgetting about everything he had left on the table. Tom snapped his neck to the direction of the front door and examined the coat rack with sharp eyes.

All was gone, except for Tom's fall jacket that hung by on the coat hanger. While his checkered shoes laid on the floor not too far from it.

Tom looked up at the stairs as if he needed clarification. They weren't home. He was home alone.

Tom knew exactly what he had in mind but he didn't know if he wanted to go through with it. There was no telling when any of them would get home. Tom looked back at the clock, it now read 2:32 pm and was still ticking.

He knew Edd and Matt came back from whatever job they have around 4. But that was yesterday and Tom didn't know if they had different working hours thought the week. And Tom could only gather up that Tord came home whenever he wanted, from the information Edd fed him last night.

So It would be a risk to snoop in their rooms, but Tom really didn't like being confused all the time. Not knowing almost everything was horrible and annoying beyond belief. But if he got caught he honestly doesn't know what he'd do.

Well... It depends on who catches him in the act. But if he hurries up maybe he could do this without getting caught red-handed.

He was _really_ overthinking this. ' _Just go upstairs and go to the first room. look around for a bit then head to the next one.'_ Tom thought as he made his way up the staircase.

Tom knew his bedroom was at the very end of the hallway, so he wouldn't have to skip his room to get to the next one.  
He stood in front of the first door, resting a hand on the knob. He fiddled with the doorknob, moving it slightly to the left then right. Did he really want to go through with this?

He weighed down the same pros and cons from before, and knowing how much he hated being clueless, he closed his eyes, took in a deep breath and opened the door.

A whiff of air hit him hard and fast, as this room smelled way too much of cola. He didn't even need to open his eyes to know who's room this was. He knew who owned this smell 24/7, how could he not from seeing the guy every day? Tom didn't know if he would ever get used to the odour. But he can't deny it was somewhat familiar. Tom ignored his amnesia and stepped into the room.

He looked around the green-themed room, identifying it to be Edd's. He took a step forward, but not without stepping on something that made a loud _crunch._ Tom shot his head down to look at the item he just crushed beneath his foot.

He picked up the cola can and darted to the window, opening it and throwing it outside. No evidence!

A yelp of "OW!" Could be heard from the other side of the fence, but Tom paid it no mind.

He slammed the window back as quickly as he opened it. He left it at that and quickly snooped inside the room before anxiety told him he spent too much time in one area.

He opened Edd's dresser to find clothing in two of the drawers. He also found a stash of cola in the third drawer. Ok, seriously who needs this much cola?

He even found a cola neckless right beside the pack of said drink. Well, a cola can attach to a chain to be exact. _Of course._

Tom moved to open the last drawer but to no avail. It wouldn't budge. Tom tried tugging at it with 3 solid pulls before huffing and giving up. He wouldn't waste time trying to open something that was locked.

Tom exited Edd's room and moved to the one right next to it immediately.

Entering the 2nd room left Tom speechless, to say the least. The room was much cleaner then Edd's he'll give it that. But it had an absurd amount of portraits. All of which were pictures of Matt.

Tom felt a shiver go down his spine as he suddenly didn't want to be here anymore. The whole room creeped him out. Who has bedsheets of themselves?

Did the guy praise himself or something? Or was this Tord's room and he just had an obsession with Matt?

Both thoughts creeped him the fuck out.

But a hand mirror answered all of his questions. It was the same hand-mirror Matt had from their first meeting. Or well, second first?

Maybe the guy really liked himself? Like it's not bad to love yourself but... Wasn't this a stretch?

Tom looked over the room once more, needing to know if there was anything else about the guy he needed to know.

He spotted a calendar right near the door. Tom figured looking over the guy's schedule wouldn't be such a bad idea, so he made his way over to the calendar.

'Be Loved' was written on every day of every month. Tom had flipped through the whole calendar just to be sure. Every day, except for the upcoming Thursdays. On Thursdays, it would say 'Meet Minnie'.

Tom put his hand over his mouth and gasped. Did Matt have a girlfriend?

Tom cringed as his gaze travelled back to the bed. Tom prayed Matt would have some sense as to never bring anyone in his room, let alone a potential lover. And for more than one reason.

Tom looked back at the calendar, needing one more thing from it. He glanced up at the month and sighed.

It was November. Tuesday, November 3rd to be exact. Winter was right around the corner, but Tom still considered this to be Autumn.

When he was walking to the other room something had clicked in his mind. The night Tom had lost his memories was on Saturday October 31st. That was Halloween.

Tom stood in front of the last door, taking in a deep breath as he stared at the 'DO NOT ENTER' sign.

What had happened on Halloween night?

Tom had more reasons to believe it was a party since it was Halloween on a Saturday night. But then how come the others were fine that morning? How come only Tom's room was trashed? This didn't make any sense.

Tom opened the door, too focused on his thoughts to realize just who's room he was opening.

So many things happened at once.

Tom, not paying attention to his surroundings, stepped on something once again. But this time it caused him to slip backwards, his back being acquainted with the floor real quick.

Tom gasped for air as a sudden pang went up his spine. But his lungs were not met with the air he so desired. The smell of cigarettes and cinnamon were so strong that Tom thought he was going to choke. He lolled his head back with a pained moan as his headache came back with a vengeance.

Tom stirred to his left side and propped his arm up so he could lean on it. He turned so he was facing the ground with both arms on the floor. He raised to his hands and feet, trying his best to stand upright once more. Without throwing up that is.

Tom held his stomach when he was back on his feet. He rolled his shoulders back to ease the pain but it did little to no help. Not to mention his fever thought it was a good idea to hop in on this. God damn it, he thought he was through with this stupid sickness.

Tom snapped his gaze to the object that nearly killed him, wincing as the sudden movement hurt his neck.

It was a red hoodie, Tord's red hoodie. The guy wasn't even here and he managed to physically hurt Tom. And his room just had to be right beside Tom's to top it off. _Go figure_.

Tom looked around the room with irritated eyebrows and a scrunched nose. ' _Alright, let's get this over with'._

The first thing Tom noticed was that Tord's room was an absolute mess. Not as much as when Tom first woke up in his room. But since Tom cleaned it, he'd say that Tord takes the number 1 spot for the dirtiest room. Tom found himself smiling at that.

The second thing Tom noticed was that Tord had 0 windows. Like out of all 4 of them, Tord just happened to be the one with no windows.

Why couldn't Tom have the room? He had to suffer from the sun slapping his face every morning, like what gives? While this guy lives in luxury with 100% privacy? Well, maybe not that much. He guesses having no window comes with a cost since Tord doesn't have a lock. Which explains the sign on his door.

Tom closed the door since leaving it open made him feel like he was being watched. Tom let out a sigh once the door clicked shut. He turned back to the room to examine it once more.

Tord had a decently big bed with red velvet sheets and a singular white fluffy pillow. He also had a closet but it was basically empty, seeing as most of the clothes were on the floor.

But right against the wall that stood in front of him, was a desk. It could fit at least 2 seats on 1 side. It had a computer in the middle and paper all over the surface. Good to know Tord really doesn't like organizing things. He doubts that'll ever come in handy.

When Tom almost slipped on something for the second time, he decided to do something about it.

He picked up the clothes that were in his way and folded them. He placed the clothes in a neat pile in a corner. Tom dusted his hands off after quickly doing the chore. Being satisfied, he nodded his head at the heap of clothes and huffed. ' _You're welcome Tord',_ Tom had thought rather grumpily.

Tom slid into the desk chair with a single smooth motion. He turned on the power and was met with a screen asking for a password. Tom sighed and leaned into the desk chair. He cracked his knuckles and hovered his hands over the keyboard.

'RedGuy'

'TordMicDude'

'Ihateyou'

'DumbDumbWithDumbHair'

'IEatNailsForBreakfast'

'Password'

'&(#£/b#_goxjtsj%¥ju#£/hkursKhx'

'Death'

Tom had actually tried for the first few. But knowing nothing about the guy, he decided that trying would have the same outcome as giving up. So instead he just turned the thing into a personal joke.

But once a message popped up his hands stopped what they were doing, even raising up as if he were surrendering to it. It said that if he guessed wrongly one more time, the person who owned the device would get notified.

Tom quickly shut down the computer and moved to the papers instead, because like hell Tord was going to find out Tom was making fun of him on his computer.

He turned to the pile of folders, noticing how the one on top had a red M symbol on it. He reached for the one with the peculiar drawn M.

When he picked up the first folder, he realized how much he was invading in Tord's privacy. Tom said he would only have a look around, but he wasn't doing that. He hadn't been doing that. The name Tom found on Matt's calendar was most likely private. And the folder he was holding probably was too.

He shouldn't even be in here, this was wrong. But curiosity pulled his hands closer to the folder. Just... Just one peek.

Tom opened the folder swiftly and squinted his eyes. He was prepared to see the worst as his arms held the folder as far away from him as possible. But all he was met with was a letter.

Tom's eyebrows shot up as he leaned closer to the piece of paper.

"Dear R.L..." Tom read out slowly in a hushed tone. R.L? What was that even referring to? His eyes travelled down the letter to read the rest. But before he could get out 1 word, the sound of a door slamming hammered it's way to his ears all the way to his stomach. The sound rang an alarm bell in his mind and his gut dropped. Someone was home.

Sirens went off in his head as he closed the folder and put it back in it's original place. He ran to the door but not without looking back and realizing a crucial detail. _The room was way too clean._

Tom ran back to the pile of clothes and kicked them back to the ground. They scattered all over the floor but Tom was still not satisfied. He picked up a laundry basket filled to the brim with clothing. Not stopping to think if they were clean or not, he dumped them on the floor. Ok, that'll do.

He threw the basket back to where it was before.

Tom took one step forward in preparation to dash but he froze. His feet were glued to the floor as he watched the scene play out in absolute horror. The doorknob turned and then suddenly stopped.

Tom looked around the room, internally screaming at himself to _run, hide, grab something,_ but his legs wouldn't _move._ He just stood there staring at the door like a deer caught in headlights.

When the door started to open Tom flinched. He found it cruel how the door moved in a way that made it appear so slow. He was panicking but he still didn't make a move.

Tom's breath hitched once the door was completely agape.

Because there stood Tord.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliff Hanger! I'll put up the 7th chapter in about a week or less, at least I'll try. But don't be surprised if it takes longer than that!


	7. Welp, Tom's Dead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was like no one else was in the room, except for them. They starred each other down, while trying to make sense of what was going on in the latter's head.

The sound of a door hitting the back wall echoed inside the room. Everything went silent, making the noise appear louder than it really was.

It was like being still in the tall dead grass. When wood hitting wood echoed throughout the room, it was like the whistling of the wind, making the tall grass dance. A warning of upcoming danger. Where a predator crouched and waited for the right moment to pounce at it's prey.

But in this scenario, the prey was well aware of the predator that lurked within the grass. But still all too scared to make a single move, in fear for setting the predator off. That's what Tom felt as he stood in front of Tord.

Tom saw the absolute shock in Tord's eyes once their gazes met. Tord blinked once, and in an instant, the room closed in on itself. The change in Tord's expression once he opened his eyes broke Tom into a cold sweat.

He started shaking involuntarily where he stood. The world was flipped upside down, and with it, Tom's stomach.

Tord stepped in the room fully, completely blocking Tom's only exit.

Tord's eyes narrowed at him as he took another step forward. Tom avoided his sinister look.

He was about to say something until Tom almost instantly backed away. But in Tom's defense it was entirely out of reflex.

Tord's eyebrows shot up as he took another calculated step forward. Tom's flight or fight response skyrocketed, along with his anxiety and stress. Keeling over and hurling his guts out never felt more appropriate. But instead, he held his stomach for support and waited for the latter's next move.

Tord's hands clenched to his sides as a form to calm himself down. But it was very obvious that his blood was boiling. His face was red with rage as he opened his mouth once more to yell out what he would have previously said.

"Thomas..." His tone was sickeningly calm. It made Tom's back hairs stick up in anticipation and fear. Tom let out an inaudible sound in response.

He hesitantly looked Tord in the eyes once more, and immediately regretted it. Tord's eyes were ringed with different shades of red, his pupils so focused on Tom they appeared cat-like. He didn't look human in that state and it was downright petrifying.

"Why... The _fuck_. Are you. In. _My_. Room!?" Tord bellowed out, his accent shining through his words as he made his way over to Tom.

Everything happened so quickly. Tom's brain lagged behind what was going on. He wasn't quick to register the current situation. He tried to grasp at what was occurring, yet his thoughts just couldn't arrange themselves.

Tord snatched Tom by the neck of his hoodie and forced him to move backwards. He almost tripped on Tord's feet from the sudden proximity, but Tord's grip on his hoodie was unfaltering. He held Tom up as he slammed him against the wall.

By the time Tom understood what was happening, it was too late. Tom's eyes went white as he saw an outstretched arm. The fist was clenched and ready to take a blow to Tom's face.

"Wait wait wait!" Tom screeched as he shot his hands up in front of his face. To an outsider, it would seem as though Tom was surrendering and trying to show no harm. But to Tom, he did it to block any upcoming punches that could hurt his already injured head.

When nothing happened he let out a shaky breath. "I- I can explain." Tom lowered his hands and peeked out through his fingers.

Tord stared at him with a raised brow. He slowly dropped his arm and acquainted it with Tom's hoodie. Both hands held the fabric in a tight grasp. But Tord was now more calm and collected. His eyes no longer animal-like, but those crimson reds still held a warning within.

It was the calm before the storm.

Tom swallowed.

 _"Explain."_ Tord's tone left no room for disobedience.

Tom's mind went blank as he stared up at Tord with a pleading look. Tord's grip tightened on his hoodie, reminding him he was in no place to argue.

Tom mentally whacked his brain to come up with any solution. He knew doing anything to physically defend himself would end badly. So Tom, for the lack of better judgment, blurted out the first thing that came to mind, "Phone!"

Tom's hands removed themselves from his eyes and instead covered his mouth. Tom's eyes gaped up at Tord in shock because _what the hell did he just say?!_

Tord's eyebrows furrowed in irritation. "'Phone'?" Tord questioned as he pushed Tom further into the wall.

Tom choked as his hoodie became too tight around his neck.

"I-I couldn't find my phone!" Tom wheezed out as he grabbed at Tord's wrists. Tord pushed him higher against the wall as a sign to continue.

He had to stand on his tippy toes to stay on solid ground.

"I-I thought that maybe.. M-maybe you had st-stolen it?" Tom's words didn't sound confident and Tord's face confirmed that.

"And is that why you felt the need to dump my clean laundry onto the floor?" Tord asked in a hushed growl.

Tom's lips thinned into an awkward line. ' _That was a really bad idea...'_

"Well uh- I wanted to see if you hid it in the laundry..?" Tom said warily. He spoke every word slowly while paying attention to Tord's features. Making sure he didn't say anything that would piss the guy off.

Tord scoffed, not believing Tom for a second. "And it would be in my laundry basket why?" Tord spat with malice, waiting for the right moment to knock Tom upside the head might he give the wrong response.

Tom starred up at him for a while, trying his best to think of something while not averting his eyes. Tom ended up looking back down to avoid the harsh glare as he mumbled out his next words. "I don't know..."

"What was that?"

"I said I don't know!" Tom shot his head back up to meet the latter's eyes once more. Tom had given Tord a glare of his own. He gave Tord's wrists a little squeeze as he tipped his head up in defiance.

It didn't go unnoticed.

Tord shoved Tom's hoodie back as far as it could without slitting the poor man's throat. If it were even possible. But with how tight it was around his neck, Tom was starting to believe it could be possible.

He let out a pained gag.

"You are much more tolerable when you shut up." Tord hummed as he watched Tom struggle for air.

Tears started to prick at the corner of his eyes. Tom hated this so much. He hated how he was hardly fighting back. He hated how Tord put him in a position where he couldn't walk away. He hated how Tord wasn't even allowing him to _breathe_ , let alone talk back.

The confidence had drained from his face a long time ago.

Tord sighed as he released the pressure from Tom's neck. But he still kept his hands wrapped around the blue fabric.

Tord closed his eyes, took in a deep, long breath, before speaking again. "Let's try this again, what are you doing in my room?" Tord opened his sockets to reveal a calmer shade of red.

But Tom had already seen what hid within those deceiving eyes. Tom tried to collect his thoughts into his mouth but it came out in a jumble. "I mean-. Like if you took it you could've hidden it anywhere right? And I um- I checked your bed and closet and desk already-" _Oh my god shut up Tom, shut up_! "and I just thought that maybe-."

Tom didn't get to finish his sentence, he chocked on the clothe tightening around his neck. He clawed at Tord's wrists and tried to pull him away but nothing was working. ' _God_ _what is with this guy and choking?!'_ Tom cried out in his head.

Tord peered in closer to Tom's face, his eyes ringed once more. "You did what?"

Tom tried to bury his face in his hood. A poor attempt to get as far away from Tord as possible.

Tord pulled Tom by the neck of his hoodie and slammed him back against the wall. Tom took in a sharp gasp as Tord let go of him once and for all, Tom shot his hands to his throat and leaned his back forwards. He coughed and wheezed while rubbing his hands over his throat to ease the pain. There was definitely going to be a bruise.

Tom looked up with his back still arched forward. He almost let out a ' _huh?_ ' but Tord beat him to it.

"What did you see?" He said in a hoarse voice. Tord's hands threatened to grab at Tom's hoodie again, but Tom quickly slapped them away as he stood upright.

"What do you m _ea_ n!?" Tom fired back, cringing at the way his voice cracked. He felt so uncomfortable and trapped. Tom had little to no room to move, all he could do was shift his weight from one foot to another. So of course, he was going to yell back! ' _What the hell is even with this situation?!'_

"It wasn't a question Jehovah! What. Did. You. See." Tord instead grabbed Tom's shoulders, pushing him back against the wall and making Tom feel even more trapped. He was really getting sick and tired of being touched so much.

"I don't know! I saw some clothes and files ok? nothing more!"

Tord froze for a second. It wasn't long, but it was enough time to see the disbelief in his eyes. Tom starred up at him in confusion from seeing the emotion. Cause it was such an odd face to use in the current position they were in. But that disbelief turned into fury real quick.

"Did you open the files?" Tord's tone demanded an answer. The question caught Tom off guard because now he wanted to know more. Was he not supposed to? Cause Tom did open a file but didn't find anything too specific. And now he wants to know what was so important about them. Was Tord hiding something from him? From them?

When Tom didn't answer, Tord hit the wall right beside Tom's head. Tom flinched but wasn't able to move away. The other hand had a strong grip on his shoulder, keeping him in place.

"Answer me Thomas! Did you open any of the files!?" Tord questioned in a louder, more intimidating voice.

"N-no!" Tom said in almost a plea. He lied and he hoped it didn't show in his face or stuttering.

It was silent for what felt like hours. Tom heard the ticking of a clock play in his mind as the time stretched on. Finally, Tord's hands removed themselves from the wall and Tom's shoulder. They slipped to either side of his form while his head hanged low.

"Get out." It was whispered out so quietly Tom almost missed it. Tom opened his mouth to question it but shut it when Tord lifted his head to glare at him.

Not waiting for Tom any longer, he grabbed at his wrist and _squeezed._

Tom let out a yelp as Tord's nails dug into his skin. He stomped his way over to the door in a quick manner. Tom found himself tripping on his own feet but tried to keep up none the less. He rather not have his hand be ripped off just because he was clumsy enough to fall over.

Tord practically threw him out of the room, and that's when Tom lost his balance. he fell to his side with a loud thump. He lifted himself with both hands as quickly as he could. he turned around to meet Tord once again, only to have a door slammed in his face.

Tom blinked up at the wooden door in shock and confusion. ' _What the hell just happened?'_

"What on earth happened?" Someone had said from his right. The voice had almost been completely synced with his thoughts.

Tom turned around to look up at Edd from the floor.

"And why are you still on the floor?" Edd offered out his hands.

Tom took it while rubbing his neck awkwardly. "I um, I don't know." Edd helped Tom back up on his feet.

Edd let out a huff when the task was over, patting Tom's back in a friendly manner. Tom thanked him for the help and that he truly didn't need to worry. Something about how he and Tord had a misunderstanding.

But at some point, Edd had paused. Tom had stopped talking when he noticed it wasn't just Edd listening to him. He was staring down at his hand.

Tom looked at Edd with a puzzled look. "What?"

Edd looked back at him with something akin to worry. He grabbed Tom's wrist and rolled down the sleeve.

"Tom you're bleeding..." Edd whispered out in a saddened tone.

Tom's head looked down slow and unsure. His wrist had newly made fingernail marks. Tord's fingernails had dug in so deep they managed to draw out blood. Tom shivered at the thought.

He watched with static-filled eyes as the blood streaked down his wrists. It fell to the floor making a rhythmic _'pit pat pit pat'_ sound _._ Something that sounded all too familiar to Tom.

The puddle grew larger and larger as more blood trickled down Tom's torn skin. It was going to leave a stain on the carpet, Tom was sure of it.

"It's... Nothing." Tom gently took his hand out of Edd's grasp. He rolled his sleeve back up.

"You should go clean that up. We have some painkillers if it hurts too much?" Edd recommended, trying his best to be helpful and not pushy.

Tom's eyes had lit up at the sound of painkillers. He had been looking for those all day and he'd be damned if he didn't take the chance to ask.

"I will don't worry, but uh where are the painkillers?"

"In the basket on top of the fridge," Edd replied with a lopsided smile and a raised eyebrow.

"What?!" Tom had said that louder than he intended "I've been looking for them all day! Why would they be on the fridge?"

"Tom the medicine has always been there." Edd tilted his head, eyes squinting. "Why were you looking for them anyway?"

"I've had this fever for the past 2 days and I couldn't find anything." Tom crossed his arms and sighed in annoyance. Of course, they'd be in the one place Tom didn't check.

"Oh... Well, we have cough syrup for that. It is mainly used to help with sore throats, but it can be really helpful for fevers too! If you have a headache or stuffy nose I'd use that before I'd use painkillers." Edd pointed out, poking his cheek with his index finger as if to conclude something.

Tom self consciously rubbed his neck as he did find it to be sore.

"Alright, thanks, Edd." Tom waved as he headed towards the bathroom to clean off his wrist.

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

By the time Tom entered his room it was already past 8. He had rinsed the blood off his wrist and bandaged it up.

He had taken the medicine but he wished he would've waited, since dinner was served shortly after. And food doesn't taste that great when your throat feels like a minty blizzard. He tried drinking water as well and that didn't go so well either.

He had starred at the sink during the whole dinner. Scowling and making faces at it for sabotaging his drink. He remembers Tord starring at him through it all. But Tom didn't pay him any mind, he didn't want to. So Tom tried his best to ignore the guy as he ate with a cold tongue.

Yet at some point Tom had looked back at Tord. Glaring at the sink was hard if someone was glaring back.

Tord didn't look away, he didn't even stare harder. Tord just kept his eyes focused on Tom like he hadn't noticed yet. He had an indecipherable expression and Tom was annoyed he couldn't read it.

it continued like that throughout the whole dinner. Edd and Matt were talking about their day or something about what happened at work. But Tom wasn't paying attention and he believes Tord wasn't either.

It was like no one else was in the room, except for them. They starred each other down, while trying to make sense of what was going on in the latter's head.

Tom was the first to finish his meal. And he was also the first one to leave. He rinsed out his plate and laid it down at the bottom of the sink for someone else to clean. He exited the kitchen knowing full well Tord's eyes were following him.

Half way up the stairs, Tom heard Edd ask, "What happened to you guys?" The question wasn't directed to him. It was faint considering the words came from the other room.

Tom scoffed at that because he himself had no clue.

Tom had thought about it as he laid in his bed. Looking at the ceiling and awaiting for sleep to consume him. He sighed and got up, realizing it would take a long time before he got tired.

He instead grabbed his note book and opened the lamp. He grabbed the pencil he had thrown on the floor the other night. Then Tom opened the note book to a new page and started writing.

_Day 3_

_I think snooping into my friends' rooms was a big mistake. I found out things I'm certain I wasn't supposed to know and I got caught. I learned that Matt supposedly meets someone on Thursdays but I doubt that's going to be helpful with anything._

_And Edd loves cola, big surprise given how he smells like it all the time._

_ Tord also has these files on his desk! _

Tom had wrote down with enthusiasm as he remembered opening one of them. He wrote down R.L and drew the M symbol he found on the folder.

_I don't know if either of those are important but that's all I got from it._

Tom had clicked his tongue, trying to think of something else to put down.

_ **Oh yeah and Tord's a jerk.** _

Tom had written that harder then he needed to.

_ But that comes to no surprise! Guy was probably born with a stick up his ass. And he's very violent and rude and I have no idea how anyone would let him live here _ _! _

Tom ranted his thoughts into the paper.

_ I mean unless this is his house. _

Tom had pause to think about that. Was it Tord's house? It was hard to believe cause Tom's sure he'd kick him out if that were the case. Or maybe it belongs to all of them? Tom's supposed to pay rent but he hasn't been, from what he's gathered. So why haven't they kicked him out?

Tom's eyes widened as a memory played out in his head. Edd.

Edd had let Tom stay in his house for the longest time. He remembered something about his parents? How they were paying rent over seas. And Edd had let Tom and Matt live in the house!

Tom was bouncing on his feet because holy molly he had remembered! It was during middle school when he moved in with Edd! Matt had moved in with them.

Tom had put a line between what he was writing. He had wrote all of the new information down with glee. his hand was writing every word so quickly, in fear he might forget. Tom had miss spelled some things from how fast he wrote it, but he didn't care.

 _'I wonder when Tord moved in with us.'_ Tom had first shrugged off the thought until he noticed the meaning behind it.

...When did Tord get in the picture?

Tom starred down at the paper as if it held all the answers. He didn't remember when Tord walked into their lives. He doesn't remember much of Tord at all actually.

When he thinks about it, he remembers bits and parts of Edd and Matt. But when it came to Tord, his mind just went blank.

Does Tord have something to do with his lost memories?

Tom had wrote down the last thing for the day: _Tord might have played a part in my memory loss._

He closed the notebook lightly and set it back on the dresser. He put the pencil right beside it and turned off his lamp.

He got in bed and layed down on his back, hugging the sheets close to his chest. Tom starred back up at his ceiling with a blank expression.

It would take a long time before he fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK so I know in this chapter I wrote Tord in a way that made him seem like a sadistic asshole.
> 
> But I can't deny Tord found Tom's lack of fighting spirit somewhat calming.
> 
> But just so you all know they have been through WAY WORSE. On Tom and Tord's end. If Tom had remembered their past he would've thought Tord let him off easy. But that's mainly because Tom barely fought back.
> 
> Anyway don't think I'll hint too much about their past just yet!


	8. Someone Teach Him A Proper Sleeping Schedule, Please

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waking up took a lot of effort. But going back to sleep was just impossible.

**Wednesday, November 4th**

Waking up took a lot of effort. His eyelids still felt heavy as he blinked up at the ceiling. A shiver went down his spine and made his shoulders snap up. His teeth chattered as he pulled the blanket over his head. He closed his eyes fully, drowning into a state of half-consciousness.

'. _.. I had a dream... What was the dream..?_ '

 _"When will I get to see you again?"_ The soft voice rang in his ear.

His eyes shot open as an odd feeling overcame him. A heavy lump rested within the bottom of his stomach. He pushed the blanket off his head to breathe in cooler air. He kept the blanket tightly wrapped around him as he turned to his side. But nausea would not ease in the slightest.

Waking up took a lot of effort. But going back to sleep was just impossible. He shifted his head on the pillow. Tom stared directly at the window with drowsy eyes.

He let out a huff when he saw the moon still occupied the navy blue sky. Stars could no longer be seen. So for now, the moon took the spotlight in the early morning sky. The dull light shined through his window. If it weren't for his room it would've come off as aesthetic.

Specks of dust danced within the moonlight as they slowly descended to the floor.

Tom sighed at the beautiful scenery. He stared at the moon a little while longer, hoping it could lull him to sleep. He inhaled through his nose when it didn't work.

When he drifted his eyes to the alarm clock, that's when he exhaled. Not out of shock or annoyance but more out of tiredness. He squinted at the blinking red light. When his eyes adjusted, he was less than pleased with the time.

" _4:30 am..."_ He grumbled out. He flipped in his bed so he was instead facing the wall. The shirtless man leaned his forehead onto the cold surface. He tucked himself further into the sheets as he took a fetal position.

Tom tried his best, he really did. But tonight sleep was not on his side.

Realizing he would no longer be able to doze off, he gave up.

The lad blew out an exasperated sigh as he threw the sheets away. He sharply turned on his back and sprung upright. Tom swung his legs to his right, his upper body following suit. His feet were now dangling off his bed.

He propped his hands on either side of his frame. The man leaned back slightly and pushed himself off the bed. His bare feet and hands landing on the floor one by one. He stayed in his 4 legged position, taking in ragged breaths.

Dramatically getting out of bed was probably not the greatest idea. But it had his heart racing with adrenalin. So at least that woke up his muscles. But one of his hands was still pretty numb.

Tom got up on his feet and shook the numbness out of his hand.

He looked around while doing so. When he spotted what he was looking for, Tom turned his body and headed its way.

His feet tapped the cold floor lightly, making his body shiver from the sensation.

He bent down in front of the laundry basket, now grabbing one of the clean hoodies. He was glad he did his laundry the previous day. Or else he would have been stuck wearing the same clothes again. He swiftly threw it on. A delightful exhale left his mouth as he already felt warmer.

He grabbed a pair of socks and pants along with underwear. He then tucked the clothing under his arm.

Tom made his way to the door, cringing at the way it creaked when he opened it. Stepping in the hallway wasn't quite either.

Tom turned around to close the door once more. He gripped the doorknob with care. He moved the door ever so slightly to the side.

When it still creaked as loudly as ever, Tom decided to just leave it open.

Tom was thankful for the fact that there were carpets in the hallway. Since the floor didn't creak when he walked on it.

Tom knew where he was going, at least he thought he did. The hallway was still dark even though the sun was just about to rise. Windows helped guide him in a direction but nonetheless it was still dark.

He noticed he was going the wrong way when he was met with stairs. Instead of a beaten-up white door. Tom groaned and turned on his heels to head to the bathroom. He let an annoyed puff of air leave his nose.

Opening the bathroom door so quickly was a big mistake. Tom was blinded by the light, hissing at the brightness like a vampire. He covered his eyes with his arms, but not without dropping his clothes.

His underwear had fallen behind him. He had made the mistake of walking backwards. Thus stumbling on the cloth and falling onto his bum.

He groaned as he let his backrest on the floor. He lifted his lower body up so he could rub at his butt. A very poor attempt to ease the pain.

He shot back up into a sitting position when he heard someone's door open.

Tom starred straight ahead, too embarrassed to look behind. The person who had exited their room was silent at first. Until they started walking towards Tom.

Tom held in his breath, not moving for a second. He didn't even move to stand up.

Tom's palms grew more sweat the closer the feet got. He should get up, sitting there any longer would cause more embarrassment. So then why couldn't he get up?

When the person's feet got too close, that's when Tom decided to lift himself up. He rested his hands in front of his crisscrossed legs. He leaned forward and tried to get on his feet. Tom would have been on all fours.

But he didn't expect the person behind him to knee him in the back.

Tom let out a startled yelp, the push strong enough to make him fall forward. He lost his balance on his hands, resulting in him faceplanting onto the floor.

Tom got on his knees as quickly as he could, trying to save himself from further embarrassment. Tom rubbed at his nose as he leaned on his hands and shot his head up. He was supposedly going to knock the sense into whoever knocked him down.

His mouth opened in preparation to speak his mind. But nothing ever came out.

His mouth stayed agape as he stared up at the person who kneed him in the back. Tord stared down at him with an unwavering gaze. His hands were stuffed in his pockets and his stance was relaxed. His frown coming off as neutral. Yet his eyes made it look like he was waiting for something.

Neither of them moved and it was freaking Tom out. He wanted to get up, but he felt like that would leave him open for an attack. And Tom really didn't want to get decked.

So Tom just stayed there on his hands and knees. Looking up at Tord in a position that made him look like an idiot.

But it seemed Tord was waiting for Tom to take action as well.

And honestly, Tom probably would. Cause his spine was really starting to hurt. Yet before Tom could think _'_ _screw it',_ Tord was already moving.

He walked into the bathroom and stood at the door frame. His hand rested on the doorknob with a light grip.

Tom was staring at all of this with trained eyes. Tom almost let out a confused noise when Tord paused his movement.

He stared straight ahead with his back still turned to Tom. "Next time, be quieter at 5 in the morning." Tord closed the door behind him, the hallway no longer having artificial light shine through it.

The words almost made Tom fall again. As they had completely caught him off guard. If anything he was expecting a rude remark. And the way Tord said it was so odd Tom couldn't help but repeat it in his head. His voice held nothing negative. It was almost as if he was asking Tom instead of being demanding.

Tom huffed, must've had a good dream or something.

Tom finally got up from his very strange position. He stretched his back, letting some of his joints pop. All the while looking at the bathroom door.

He froze in mid-stretch, causing his limbs to instead tense. He hissed and released himself from the stretch. Rubbing at his back where he thinks he might've pinched a nerve.

The reason Tom had frozen was cause he had realized something. Something that made his stomach feel heavy with an ugly emotion. He heaved in a violent breath before huffing it out of his nose.

Tord had just butt in front of him to go to the bathroom. Tom fumed as he stomped around in circles. He thought about kicking the door out of spite. But then decided not to as that could lead to a fight. Which to be honest, Tom kinda wanted to start one. He stopped his temper tantrum when he heard the jingle of a doorknob.

Tord exited the bathroom in a casual stride. Which for some reason pissed Tom off.

Tom blocked Tord's path in the hallway, glaring daggers at him. Tord had planted his feet in front of Tom. He rolled his neck as if to prepare himself for what was yet to come. Before finally meeting Tom's eyes.

But Tord had smirked instead of mirroring Tom's expression. His face was laced with amusement. As it was already clear to him what this was about.

Tom let out a scoff. "Ever heard of no cutsies?" Tom said with venom. Out of all the things he would confront Tord about. It just so happened to be this.

It didn't even cross Tom's mind that he himself was familiar with the term.

Tord let out a snort as he crossed his arms. He leaned his side into the wall, looking all too relaxed right now.

"No, I haven't, care to demonstrate?" Tord's eyes glinted with mischief.

 _Oh, he knew what he was_ _doing_ _._

He wanted to start a fight. Tord seriously wanted to start a fight, and Tom was taking the bait.

Tord had thrown his line into the water. And Tom grabbed onto the hook like a fucking lifeline.

" _Care to_ \- Oh my god! You literally assaulted me so you could go to the bathroom first!" Tom stifled with rage.

Tom was the fish stuck on the hook. And Tord was reeling him in.

"Oh please, no need to exaggerate." Tord waved Tom off with a single hand. Using his other one to push Tom back a step. "The bathroom is no longer occupied Thomas. So it shouldn't matter whether I went first or not."

Tord walked past Tom but to no avail.

Tom sharply drew his hand back to grab at Tord's wrist. "That doesn't mean you should have done it!" Tom yelled out. His stomach gurgled up with emotions that left him feeling nostalgic. But he wasn't focusing on that right now.

Tord turned around and Tom inwardly flinched. Tord had a darker aura to him now. What was once just teasing and games now turned to something much more dangerous.

Yet Tom continued. "You can't just say it doesn't matter just cause it happened mere minutes ago! That's crazy! You should at the very least apologize!" Tom's throat closed in on itself as his eyes begged for release. But he would not cry. Not here, not now. "Can you just- stop being so confusing?! You're so rude and you never-!"

Tom had been abruptly cut off. His back slammed to the wall as Tord crept in close. Deja vu was starting to piss him off.

Tom tried to push Tord away but he had the upper hand. He steadied Tom against the wall with forceful hands.

"God, you are so infuriating! For once in your life can you just shut up?!" Tord yelled at the top of his lungs, spit flying everywhere as his face was too close.

This was when the tears finally started rolling down. The saltwater mixed with Tord's saliva as his tears slid down his cheeks. Tom let out stifled hiccups as he tried harder to push Tord away. But his sadness only weakened him.

Tord fumed at the display of emotions. "You have got to be kidding me!" Tom's eyes widened as he looked up at Tord. "Get a fucking grip! Crying isn't going to help you in any situation! This isn't a god damn pity party!"

Tom tried to stop listening to Tord. But his hurtful remarks kept coming. And it didn't seem they would stop anytime soon. Tom frantically looked around for an exit. But Tord left him no room for free roam.

Tom's tears built up more as an overwhelming feeling of helplessness overcame him.

It became clear to Tord that Tom was no longer listening.

Tord gripped Tom's hoodie and pulled Tom forward. Tom's face slammed into Tord's chests he let out an audible gasp. His nose was attacked with the suffocating smell of tobacco and cinnamon. He coughed in Tord's hoodie, his body rejecting the smell entirely.

Tord slammed Tom backwards once more. Tom's back hit the wall _hard,_ leaving him to yell out: "argh!"

But Tord had miscalculated his attack. Since the space Tord had given Tom left him enough room to pull his knees up.

Tord had realized his mistake too late. As he already leaned into Tom's feet. With all the strength he could muster, Tom pushed Tord's chest with his feet.

Tord fell back while Tom dropped to the floor. Since his weight was previously being held by Tord.

Tom's back crashed onto the floor, the wind being knocked out of his lungs with a single wheeze.

Tom had noticed Tord didn't fall to the ground as he did. He had only backed up a few steps.

And this left Tom at a _huge_ disadvantage. Tord was already towering over him, his foot now raised in the air.

Tom's eyes went white at the realization of what was coming. He swiftly rolled across the carpet. Tord's heel struck down where Tom's chest once was. Tord yelped when his heal hit the carpet instead of Tom's figure. Obviously not expecting Tom to react so quickly.

When Tom hit the bathroom door he panicked. He didn't roll far enough from Tord. He got on his knees and elbows as quickly as he could. Moving to get on his hands and feet.

Tom was stopped in his tracks when Tord's foot slammed into Tom's side. Tom's other side hit the wooden door with just as much force.

Tord had recovered quickly and he was not happy.

Tom let out a strangled gasp as his knees gave out. He fell onto his stomach, more tears prickling at his eyes. He tried to get up again with shaky limbs. He even grabbed one of Tord's feet. Half for support and the other half to keep him from kicking again.

Tord starred down at the pitiful display, before kicking Tom on his back with his heel. He had used his other foot to humour the poor man.

Tord dug his foot deep into Tom's back. Tom chocked on the pain as he tried to lift himself again. But Tord's foot only dug further, keeping him in place. Tom let out a strangled sob as he went limp.

"Stop stop stop!" Is what Tom was trying to say. But his face was smooshed into the ground. Making his plead sound like a muffled: _"sof sof sof"_

Tord scoffed and pushed his foot harsher into Tom. Tom groaned and clawed at the carpet, trying his best to fight the pain.

Tord had stopped pushing on Tom's back and had slipped his foot beside the one Tom was holding. Tom gasped in a huge amount of air. His lungs finally being able to breathe. But his throat sounded scratchy as he kept taking in deep breaths.

It felt as though he was finally free. Rid of the pain that dug it's way deep in his back.

But the freedom didn't last long, as Tord was already grabbing Tom by the back. Tord gripped the blue fabric and dragged Tom away from the bathroom door.

Tom had realized he had been moving and started flailing. He yelled and groaned in protest, as he was dragged across the carpet. He had landed a solid kick to Tord's cheek, causing the man to grunt and let go of Tom.

Tom had made the mistake of trying to pull his hoodie down instead of getting up. As his lower back wasn't covered by the blue fabric. He was blinded by his own embarrassment to see Tord coming back for vengeance.

Tord had purposely fallen on top of him.

Tom had let out an audible "HOH!" As he retreated his hands from his back, not caring enough to pull down his hoodie. Instead, he pulled his arm back and tried to elbow Tord in the side.

Tord let out an unamused breath. The moist air tickled Tom's neck, causing him to let out a shiver.

Tord soon lifted himself up, making Tom unable to elbow him. Doesn't mean he didn't try though.

Tom lifted his back into Tord's chest in an attempt to push him off. It was clear to Tord Tom wouldn't stop fighting.

Tom didn't even remember why they were fighting, they just were. And Tom really wanted out of this. But Tord had a way of trapping Tom so he couldn't walk away. It was frustrating, really frustrating. Tom didn't want to be here. If anything he was being forced to defend himself cause he _couldn't escape_.

Tord gripped Tom's hair and pushed his face into the floor. Tom's upper body slamming into the carpet along with it.

Tom tried to use his elbows again to attack, but Tord was already turning him around. He had flipped Tom on his back extremely quickly. Tom thought that he might've spun twice.

Now his stomach was showing instead of his lower back. The air felt cold to his belly. But Tord didn't care enough to pull it down for him. And Tom didn't have time, seeing as a fist was hurling it's way to his face.

"Why are you doing this?!" Tom screeched out, trying to get as far away from Tord's fist as possible.

He didn't notice the sudden change in Tord's demeanour.

"... Why?" Tord's voice came out as a dark rumble.

It was downright petrifying. Tom tried to turn and crawl away. But Tord had leaned back down' squeezing his shoulders in a bone-breaking grip. Keeping him from wriggling away.

"Why?!" Tord punched Tom square in the cheek again. "Classic" punch "Stupid" punch "Tom!"

Tom clawed at Tord's face while trying to push it away. Tom's nails glided down the man's cheeks. Leaving red burning marks in its path. Tord hissed but gave no other sign that it hurt.

He just kept punching Tom square in the face. It got to the point where Tom tried to flip their positions. He wrapped his legs around Tord's waist and clutched his hoodie. Trying to shove Tord left and right.

But his loss of blood had drained his energy. Leaving him practically as strong as an infant.

Tord had seen the sight play out before him. He snorted in amusement at the weak display of defiance. Raising his bruised knuckles to punch Tom directly in the nose.

This punch had been much stronger than his other ones. At impact, Tom felt the world spin. In a cruel and painful motion. He arched his back from the pain and screamed. One strong single breath of absolute agony.

Blood had started gushing out of his nose, the pain never ceasing. Tom wouldn't be surprised if it were broken.

Tom clutched at his nose, trying to get the blood to stop. His eyes had widened when he saw Tord raise his hand again

Tom gripped at Tord's wrist softly. His grip was so gentle that if he were to loosen it even a bit, his arm would slip away. The gesture was so pitiful it made Tord pause mid punch.

But Tom's face was bloodied and bruised. Tears flowing down his cheeks like an endless waterfall. He tried to look determined. But it was so hard cause everything _hurt._

"Please just tell me!" Tom had balled out. "I don't understand what's happening! I don't understand why you're being so violent! Just tell me what I'm doing wrong!" Tom's voice had cracked so many times.

' _You're wrong Tom it's not your fault! It isn't your fault!'_ Tom screamed to himself inside his head.

 _'...So why does it feel like it's my fault.'_ His chest felt like it was going to collapse on itself. The pang in his heart was in sync with the newfound tears building up in his eyes. He didn't know when he started shaking, but he was now.

Tord gave him a disbelieving look. "What haven't you done wrong?!" Tord scoffed. "You really want me to tell you? Than fine. You're a fucking waste of space."

To be honest that kind hurt. Tom expected it to end on that singular insult. He wouldn't have been surprised if it did. But Tord continued.

"You're a god damn lump. You sit in you're room all fucking day moping around. Feeling bad about yourself but doing nothing to fix it. We're the ones who pay rent and do the chores! While you just sit around playing your edgy music all day!"

Tom was lost in his words. He was trying to keep up and pay attention, but it was really hard when nothing made sense. Tord's hands clutched Tom's hoodie tighter, seething in anger. Tom could practically see the smoke coming out of his ears

"You always come back home drunk! And if you're not drunk you're picking a fight! Get a fucking grip, Tom! We both know you should've been kicked out a long time ago! You're so fucking lucky Edd pitties you this much..." Tord grumbled out the last sentence. It sounded as though Tord wasn't sure he wanted Tom to hear it. But Tom heard it loud and clear. And it had been the most hurtful thing he had said so far.

Tom bit his lip, trying to urge the tears back. He wanted to tell Tord he was wrong. But the thing is, he didn't know if he was wrong. And that hurt so much to know.

"You're useless, Thomas." He said it softly, but as though he stated a fact.

"I don't try to be!" Tom hiccupped out. His words had been screeched and uneven.

"I'm trying ok?! I'm really really trying!" Tom had really started crying now. Snot had come out of his nose from the excessive crying, mixing in with the blood. His red puffy cheeks were flushed and burnt by the tears. It was definitely not a pleasant scenery to behold. He just hoped Tord wouldn't mention it.

He continued, hiccups interrupting him mid-sentence every now and then. "But it's s- so hard- hd! When you don'ttt.. Give me a-anything to wo- rk with!" Tom was annoyed at the fact he could speak a proper sentence. He didn't want to choke on his words. But his emotions didn't let him have a choice.

Tord had starred down at Tom unmoving. He had an unreadable experience and that unsettled Tom. But he took the chance to calm down his breathing before he continued. Tom kept his shaking hands in Tord's hoodie to keep him grounded. Not breaking his death grip on the fabric for a second.

"You're just standing here telling me all these awful things... And if you do see me that way, please just know that I am trying to..." Tom had paused. What was he trying to do? How can he fix his past if he doesn't remember it? What was he even supposed to do?

"What Tom? What are you going to do hm?" Tord let out a disbelieving laugh. "Shit around all day and complain while we work our asses off? You can't truly think you're helping, do you?! How can you say you're trying if you've done nothing?!" Tord snarled in his face. His frustration and anger flying to the roof.

Tom clutched Tord's wrist, a determined demeanour taking his features. "Watch me." That was all Tom said, and it was all he needed to say.

Tord's eyes had widened in surprise. And Tom thought he saw a little spark of interest flash in those pupils. But he was getting too light-headed to really focus on anything.

Tord finally dropped Tom, well, more oh so shoved him. Tom let go of Tord's wrists because of the force.

Tom let out a small "Ngh!" When he fell to the carpeted floor. Coughing and wheezing after Tord was finally off him. He turned around to lay on his stomach. Slowing his back while leaning his face into his arms.

Tord had started walking away the moment he got up. Not sparing Tom a single glance.

Tom laid still for a while. Heaving in breaths as fresh air never felt more amazing. He had to gather himself mentally and physically before getting up.

He raised to his feet cautiously. Prepared to go down into another brawl if Tord were to change his mind. But Tord never came back, and Tom was glad about that.

He wobbled to the clothes he had dropped. Lifting them from off the red carpet. He hissed at the sharp pain that sprouted in the middle of his back. He attempted to rub at it, but retreated his hand as that hurt his back even more.

He walked to the bathroom with slow motions. But scurried the rest of the way when he heard a door open. Tom closed the door as quickly as possible without slamming it. He locked it swiftly and with a gulp. Letting out a sigh of relief when he felt safe.

Tom placed his clean clothing on the toilet seat gently. Feeling drowsy as he walked around the bathroom in search. He found a stack of towels on a shelf and grabbed the one on top.

Tom cringed at the red velvet colour. Throwing it on the ground with no remorse.

' _What an ugly colour for a towel',_ he thought.

He grabbed a new towel, it's colour being brown. Tom nodded in approval, wrapping it around the towel rack in the shower.

He turned towards the sink and started getting undressed. He had only noticed the mirror when he took off his hoodie.

He paused and took a better look at his state. Tom had bruises littering his face, some had already fully formed and others had just started showing colour. His nose was and lips were stained with dried blood. He turned around only to see a huge ugly bruise on his back. Tom covered his mouth in shock. Almost throwing up in his hand, but swallowing the vile substance instead.

But what had caught his attention the most was the purple line across his neck. Tom turned around fully and stepped closer to the mirror. He examined the bruise closely, poking it every few times.

Tom knew where the bruise was from. He gulped as his throat suddenly became sore. He wrapped his hand around his neck. As the events of what happened yesterday played out in his head.

Tord is dangerous. Tord is violent. _Tord isn't a good person._

Cold sweat dripped down his forehead. Tom looked back at himself with worried eyes. He opened the medicine cabinet and took out the bandages. He tore the bloodied bandage off his wrist. Rousing it in the little trash beside the sink. He starred at his wrist with a sad frown.

The nail marks were still evident. He just hoped it wouldn't become a scar. He decided to wrap new bandages around his wrist. Even though he knew he didn't need it.

He did the same with his neck. Tom realized he was wasting medical supplies. As bandages would do no good with these wounds. But he just didn't want to see them. He didn't want to be reminded of that day.

But that would be hard as bruises literally painted his face.

When he finished he tugged at the end of the bandage. Making sure it was tight enough to not fall off.

He starred at his reflection nimbly. Almost letting go of reality. For a split second, it felt like nothing was real. That the floor beneath his feet was gone. He stumbled into the sink and gasped. He looked back at his black eyes with bewilderment.

He took in a final deep breath, before wobbling to the shower.

He had a lot to think about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 8 is here! It was publish later than the other ones since I finally caught up to my wattpad account. My stories will now update as slowly as they do on wattpad!


	9. How Was He Supposed To Know He Couldn't Cook?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom hiccuped as he slid down the bathroom sink. His throat closed in on itself as he tried to hold in a sob.
> 
> Why couldn't he just disappear? Just for a second. Can he just not be here..? even for a second.

Tom dried his hair, as the silence weighed on his shoulders. He avoided looking at the mirror as he passed the towel through his hair more times than he needed to. He was probably bone dry by now. But he didn't care, he just liked the feeling of the cloth rubbing against his skelp. Kept him grounded.

He kept his head lowered while he reached for his clothes, knocking down the cup of toothbrushes on accident. He huffed as annoyance boiled in his chest. He reached down and picked up the cup.

Tom slowly put on his clothes while trying to rinse the toothbrushes at the same time. He placed the cup back down beside the sink, using more force than he needed to. He passed his hand through his hair a few times, liking the way his hand could now easily run through. Ignoring the silence was getting harder by the second. He wanted to run, wanted to scream, wanted to break the walls to hear the ruckus outside. **_Tom wanted to break the silence so badly_**. He hated how quiet it was in the room because it didn't sound quiet. Sounded too loud. Felt too loud. _Too loud._

The shower had calmed Tom so much. He could still feel the little pitter-patters of water on his skin. Hear the rumble of the drain when the droplets fell back down. He had listened to the low hum of the showerhead as it cried for him. All of those were so calming. _So calming._

But now it was all gone. Tom's hand had jerked towards the shower more times than he could count. But he never walked towards it. He kept himself still. _Stay still._

Tom took in a shaky breath as he tugged at his hair. It was like a part of him was screaming in his ear. ' _Look at yourself! Look at yourself!'._ But at the same time, he was scared. Scared of what? Himself? He didn't know. Maybe it was the fear of looking up and seeing nothing. Just the bathroom behind him. Or maybe he was afraid of seeing someone else. A stranger.

Tom gulped before he lifted his head slowly. The real challenge was opening his eyes. It took a lot of effort, but in the end, he managed to do it.

He stared squinting then wide-eyed at the mirror because what he saw was not himself. The person in front of him had a split lip with bruises littering their upper body. Their eyes had formed into a soft purple. While their nose looked crooked. They had crusty blood stuck at the entrance of their nose. The bruises seemed especially bad on the chest.

Everything that had happened just an hour ago suddenly flashed before him. All the screams and tears. The pain as he tussled with Tord and begged for him to stop. The absolute dread and hopelessness washed over him in waves when he realized Tord had no intentions of stopping. He remembered feeling so **_angry._** Tord had started this. **_Tord wanted this to happen._** He's the one who pushed Tom against the wall, he's the one that took things too far.

But that _stupid_ thought still lingered at the back of his mind! Screaming: _'It was all your fault, Tom!' 'You're the one who provoked him!' 'You know you deserved that beating!'_

 ** _"BUT I KNOW I DIDN'T!"_** He found himself screaming. Fuck. _Fuck_. **_"FUCK!.."_**

...Silence...

...You know... Tom had thought he would die at some point. And a part of him had accepted it. Accepted his defeat and waved the white flag while chanting: _'I've lost! And these will be my final breaths!'_ When he looked into those red ruby eyes all he saw were burning hot flames. And fury laid right in the middle of the scorching fire. There was no mercy in them. And the thought that this man above him wouldn't care if he died was **_terrifying._** Because whatever happened next wasn't up to Tom. He wasn't in a place to speak up. _He wasn't in a place to fight back._

When Tord started it seemed he felt no reason to stop. But what was his reason to start?.. What was his reason to stop?..

Tom hiccuped as he slid down the bathroom sink. His throat closed in on itself as he tried to hold in a sob.

Why couldn't he just disappear? Just for a second. Can he just not be here..? even for a second.

Tom found it hard to breathe, not just because of what he saw in the mirror, but because his ribs _ached._ His whole chest screamed as he tried to breathe. He coughed and shot himself in front of the toilet. Spitting blood while his stomach and throat burned. Every time he hurled it felt like getting another punch to the stomach. _**Everything hurt so much.**_

And then finally, he let it all out. The bubbling emotions he had been trying so hard to keep in came tumbling out. His shouts came out heavy in his mouth, the sob echoing in the room and making the ground shake. Or maybe he was the one shaking, he couldn't tell.

Tom cried until there was nothing left but vomit and blood to fill up the bowl. Heaps of vile liquid poured out of his mouth, causing him to cough and choke more. His wails filled the otherwise silent room as more tears flooded the toilet. Until only the occasional gag would fill up the silence. Leaving his mouth to spit out more unidentifiable fluids.

He punched the side of the toilet to release some of his anger. He wanted to scream! Wanted to say it was unfair! But every time he tried to speak, more and more vomit came bursting out of his mouth.

He clutched the sides of the toilet like the floor underneath him had fallen. In some sense it did.

Tom let out one last choked sob before sniffling and wiping his face with a towel. He stared at the cloth with disgust as he saw strings of his snot stick to it.

Tom dropped the towel to the ground and purposely stepped on it as he walked out.

His wet feet patted the red-carpeted floor. He found himself walking in a half-circle around Tord's door.

He passed Tord's door. Tom walked faster than he needed to.

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

Tom didn't really think about where he was heading until he arrived there. His mind had mostly gone blank when he exited the bathroom, but he remembers during that period his stomach had growled. His subconscious probably led him there, knowing he was completely incapable of realizing that he was hungry. But here he was: standing in front of the kitchen confused on why he came down.

He almost turned around, but his stomach grumbled in protest. Tom sucked in a breath with understanding as he lifted a hand to his stomach.

He turned back to face the kitchen once more, deciding on wandering and seeing if anything caught his eye, and oh boy something sure did. But it caught his nose before Tom even had the chance to find it.

Tom's hand sprung up to his nose when a disgusting smell tried to sneak its way past his guard. Tom turned to where he thought the smell came from. Let's just say he was less than happy.

His half-empty bowl of stew laid there rotting. Flies flew over the heap of brown crusty goop. Tom's eyebrows furrowed with irritation just looking at the lump of disgusting rot. He closed his eyes and reached out for it. He opened his eyes once more to have a sense of direction, but avoided looking at the stew. He then walked to the trash can and dumped the pathetic excuse for a meal inside it. Along with the bowl, deciding he never wanted to see it again. The thought crossed his mind that he shouldn't have thrown away the bowl. But he was quick to shoo it away like a pesky fly, actually doing so as one got too close to his nose. The bowl was too far from saving anyway.

Tom left the kitchen to shake his limbs before entering it again. A shiver of disgust finally washing over him. His eyes suddenly drifted to the clock above the TV. It took a while for his brain to process it was just past 6 am.

His mind finally clicked into gear; his train of thought leading him to one realization: _Edd and the others weren't up yet._

Well, Tom _assumed_ Tord went back to sleep. And he also _**hopped**_ Edd and Matt didn't wake up during his and Tord's little sparring session. Tom swallowed at the thought of Tord before he could think about the action.

He wanted Edd and Matt to wake up during their fight, believe him Tom did not enjoy it one bit. But now that it was over he prays that they weren't awake. Cause if they were, and didn't do anything that would be even worse.

Tom paused at the thought, a faint flash of gray sprouting into his memories. He doesn't know why, and never will, but the memory made his blood run cold.

'I don't care about you _! I don't need you, Tom! I don't need anybody_ _ **.. . . !'**_ The last word echoed through his skull but was cut off short.

Tom's eyes widened as the faint memory zipped through his head, and left as quickly as it came. He remembered being in a grey dusty room. Someone was in front of him screaming, he knew they were upset, but they wouldn't admit it. Their face was covered by a shadow, and the figure was blurry, as if he were staringat them with tear filled eyes.. The curtains were shut tight, not even the slightest light could peak through the room. He felt as though there was someone else in the room listening, but not really making their presence known.

Tom put both fists on either side of his head and knocked against his skull. As if that could retrieve the memory.

Tom didn't realize he was crying until some tears got in his mouth. He touched his cheek as if needing clarification. Why was he crying so much today? Why did everything feel so broken and wrong?

Everything about this was just so wrong. Tom entered the picture when it was already ripped into pieces, glass broken. Did someonethrow it to the ground out of rage? Or maybe it fell on it's own. Tom looked back at the kitchen and the clock. Knowing he wouldn't be able the find the memory, he gave up.

Instead, a new idea lit the lightbulb over his head. Edd wasn't awake yet. Edd always makes everyone breakfast...

So maybe this time Tom will make breakfast. He smiled with newfound determination, completely discarding his other emotions to focus on the task at hand.

Tom walked into the kitchen with a firm smile on his face. This time... This time he'll repay Edd for his kindness.

He grabbed the new loaf of bread out of the cupboards (earlier he had complained to Edd about not having bread in the house). He popped 2 in the toaster and pushed down on the handle. He searched for a frying pan for about 2 minutes before finding a clean one already on the stove. Tom rolled his eyes before swiftly opening the fridge and spotting his target dead-on, _e_ _ggs._ He snatched the carton of eggs, grabbing 2 then cracking them open. He cringed as some of the slime dripped down his fingers. He threw the shells in the garbage and cleaned his hands with a disgusted shiver.

Tom wiped his hands on his hoodie while walking back to the stove. He eyed the eggs as if demanding them to cook faster. But not 3 seconds into staring Tom spotted something crucial. He facepalmed; slowly dragging his hand down his face.

Right in the middle of the pan was a huge eggshell. It had smushed itself within the 2 now fused eggs. Tom grumbled as he tried to pick at the eggs. Pinching at the small stem that peaked through the yolk. He yelped and jumped away; bring his hand to his chest and holding onto it. He had accidentally touched the bottom of the scorching pan, burning his hand as a result.

He whined as he tried to kiss the pain away, but it did nothing. He ran to the sink and turned on the cold water. Tom shoved his hand under the faucet and sighed in relief. He stayed there for about a minute before hearing the toaster pop. The simple sound dragged his eyes to the toaster. Now realizing 2 things: His toast was burnt, and the pan was on fire.

Tom starred wide-eyed with his jaw on the ground.

He instantly runs into action with his heart pumping loud and hard in his chest. Tom grabs for the handle of the pan and yowls at contact. He successfully gets the pan off the element, but not without burning his hand and throwing it out of his grip. Burning your hand for round 2 was much more excruciatingly painful.

The frying pan landed on the counter but didn't stay for long. It clattered and hit the back of the wall, making it fly back the way it came. The eggs along with the pan fell to the ground. Tom instinctively jumped back, his brain didn't have time to recall his surroundings. So when Tom jumped back, the small of his back slammed directly into the crook of the table. He hisses and lays his non-injured hand on the sore spot while kissing his burnt hand.

He looks to the stove to see that it wasn't the pan that was on fire, but the element. The flames made Tom's heart drop as it tickled the counter right beside it. Without thinking of possible consequences, he runs to the sink and fills a cup of water. He rushes to the stove to dump it. Tom heard someone scream in the distance, startling him out of his skin. All at the same time he dropped the glass of water on the element and turned around. He was met with a flabbergasted Edd and a nonchalant Tord. Tom's eyes grew before hearing the glass shattering echo throughout the air. The noise sounded louder than it really was.

The fire was out, and the room became engulfed with silence.

Tom's stare lingered on the two people standing in the doorway. Edd let out a heavy sigh, leaning forward with his hands on his knees for support. While Tord scrutinized him from afar. Not that Tord was standing far away, in fact, he was standing right beside Edd. He just _felt_ far away. Like astranger in the crowd he can't reach.

No one spoke, and only Edd's stress-filled breaths occupied the room. Tom could feel himself shrink as he looked over to Tord, his gaze not faltering like it always does, but instead hardening. As if Tom staring back at him was making it more difficult to keep looking. It sure seemed like he was thinking hard about something.

Tom looked back at Edd just in time to see his head lift. Tom gulped as he saw the fury in those brown eyes.

"What the hell were you thinking?!" He yelled, throwing his hands in the air.

Tom could feel the lump grow in his stomach just listening to Edd scream. That tone of voice didn't suit him. Tom's bottom lip wobbled but he bit it back to stop anyone from noticing.

"Throwing water on a stove set on fire?! **_Are you crazy?!_** Do you want the whole god damn house to explode in flames?! Do you have any idea what danger you could have put us all in?"

Edd took in a big inhale, forgetting to breathe during the whole ordeal, as he was too caught up in his anger.

He had started walking around the room, probably moving around to soothe his rage.

"Aren't you aware that the fact the stove was on fire **COULD** have been because there was oil in the element? That would make the fire spread nim wit!"

Edd turned around to point an accusing finger at him. All the while Tord was silently enjoying the show. At least that's what Tom thought he was doing.

"Just _why!-"_ Edd yelled but cut himself short as he finally met Tom's eyes.

Edd pause, his face dropping along with his temper. His hand still point at him but flinching like it were unsure whetherto stay up or go down. He starred at Tom with a loss for words. Tom starred back unsure, he glanced at Tord but stopped halfway before his eyes could even meet the guy. He'd probably send the wrong message anyway.

Edd's hand finally dropped to his side as he walked forward slowly. His energy now calm and careful, different from his previous outburst. Tom felt conflicted, he wasn't sure whether he wanted to back up or walk forward, so instead he just stood still. Edd stood in front of him, his eyes now soft. He slowly raised his hand to Tom's bruised cheek. Tom hissed and winced but still felt the need to lean into the touch. He didn't though, just stayed right where he was, stiff as a rock.

"What... Happened to you, Tom?" Edd's voice was quiet but felt broken, it sound like he was about to cry. Tom's eyes pricked as tears built up inside of his sockets, he hated seeing Edd like this. He hated being looked at like this. He tried to reel those tears back in, but we both know how that story goes.

Edd lowered his hand before any of Tom's tears could fall onto it. Tom sucked in a breath, then looked at Tord. Tord's eyes were fierce and demanding. He didn't have to say anything for Tom to know what he was thinking. Tom didn't plan on telling Edd anything anyway.

The green hooded lad sighed, realizing he wouldn't get a word out of Tom. So instead, he decided to talk about another pressing matter.

"What were you doing in the kitchen?" Edd's eyes became less soft, but not angered like before. They were just annoyed and very tired.

Tom twiddled with his thumbs and look down in shame.

"I tried to cook breakfast..." He said it like it were the most horrific crime anyone could commit. In Tom's case, it could have been.

He heard a snort to his right. Tom looked up, confusion written all over his face. Tord held his hand to his mouth, a more relaxed and humorous feature in his eyes. He swallowed before talking, a clear sign he was trying to calm his laughter.

"You tried to cook..?" He said it with restraint. "What did hah- did helping Edd make stew suddenly make you believe you had superpowers?" Tord finally exploded in laughter, leaning against the wall while hitting it with his fist.

Tom's left eye twitched. "Excuse me?"

"Tom you aren't the best cook." Tom peered back at Edd with shock. He wouldn't say it out loud, but Edd agreeing kinda offended him.

Tord's laughter became louder as if this were the funniest thing in the world. Even Edd started to giggle a little bit. It was getting much harder to block Tord's irritating laughter.

"Ok ok! It's not funny!" Tom bellowed out, directing it more at Tord than Edd. Edd stopped laughing straight away, but Tord had a hearty chuckle before stopping. He starred at Tom with a cruel smile. Tom hated it.

"I just-" Tom turned to Edd, deciding to just ignore Tord entirely. "-Edd you're always making us breakfast, and I just- I wanted to return the favour ok?"

The atmosphere suddenly became different. How? Tom doesn't know. Maybe the tension had been like this the whole time and he just now realized it. But suddenly everything became too silent. Tom had to stop himself from glancing at Tord, for he could feel the man drilling a hole into his skull.

Edd was the first to speak up.

"Tom that's sweet and all... But I suggest you learn how to cook before doing it again. Tord is right you know. You don't have superpowers, let alone supper powers." Edd giggled at his own cheesy joke. And Tom couldn't help but smile at that. Even if the whole situation got on his nerve.

"I could try," Tom replied simply.

Edd smiled and patted his shoulder. Tom held in a groan, careful not to indicate that he was still in pain. He's spent enough of this man's time as it is. Edd exited the kitchen and went for the stairs.

When Edd left, Tord's presence became much more difficult to disregard.

Tom left the kitchen and went into that laundry room to get the broom (he remembered seeing it while doing the laundry). When Tom returned he was more annoyed than surprised to see Tord still hadn't left.

Tom swept the eggs and glass with his gaze facing downwards to focus on the task at hand.

"What are you doing?"

Tom looked up at Tord as if to say _'really? Was that not already obvious?'._

Tom looked down to pay attention to what he was doing once again.

"Currently: I'm cleaning up my mess. And I would really appreciate it if I didn't have an audience..." The last sentence sounded unsure and Tom knew Tord noticed.

Tord Scoffed. "Cut the crap Tom, you and I both know that's not what I meant. Since when did you feel the need to repay anyone for what they did? This good guy act is making me sick. I know what you said this morning was utter bullshit. You've never been a good person so why start now?" Tord's voice was interrogative but still held anger.

Tom was paying close attention to what Tord was saying, but couldn't really make sense of it all.

Tom didn't really think when he said: "Why not?"

There was a pregnant pause. Tom froze as he rethought what he had said. Was that not the right thing to say? The silence made Tom wary but he didn't dare look up. 

When he heard footsteps coming his was he panicked. He was ready to get up but Tord made the decision for him instead. Tord leaned down and snatched Tom by the hair, pulling hard to get him to stand up. Tom dropped the dustpan and broom to try and pry Tord's hand off, but he obeyingly complied anyway. Tom had to stand up to ease the pain from Tord pulling on his hair, but the thought that he was standing up for _him_ really made his insides boil. Tom looked back at the floor. The thought that he would need to pick that up again was annoying. But he had more pressing matters to deal with, like not getting his hair pulled out but this jerkwad for one. 

When Tom was completely up and on his feet, Tord pulled his head back, a vice grip still on his hair. Tom was forced to look up at Tord's calculating but still all too cruel eyes. "I know you're plotting something. No one just _decides_ to become a better person **_especially_** you. I will figure out what you're really doing. Word of advice Thomas: watch yourself. Don't turn your back on me if you know what's good for you."

Tord shoved Tom to the ground by his hair, letting go just on time so he wouldn't stumble with Tom. It caused Tom to slip on the glass and fall on his bum. He cringed when he heard a splat and felt a wet substance soaking itself in his pants. He had just sat on an egg.

Tord starred him down, smirking at Tom sitting before him. He turned around and walked away, Tord's advice ringed in Tom's mind. Tom concluded Tord purposely turned his back on him while walking away.

Tom sat there for a few minutes before he shakily got up and dusted himself. Tord had long left the kitchen, but Tom needed a minute or two to just think to himself. His legs felt uncomfortable with his pants absorbing the yolk. He looked around at the even bigger mess Tord left him with. Turns out dropping glass a second time can make it shatter again. Go figure.

Tom decided he would clean this up before going to his room to change.


End file.
